Cogent Storm
by Absol Perfect Disaster
Summary: What does it take to persuade a beautiful individual to trust you? A wild luxray living in solitude away from the violence around him wants to end his loneliness but can't until he encounters a unique Pokemon which sparks a glimmer of hope for him.
1. Blind Sky

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Cogent Storm**

Blind Sky

I know I could've been something big, I know I could've became invincible, I know I could've had all the females I would've ever wanted, and I damn well know I could've ended up being a well known luxray among the far reaching lands of Sinnoh.

"Luxio, if you give all of your strength and valor during this darkening age for the blood of this pack, by the powers of the divine winds, you will inherit all of the warriors, the workers, and the lands, as well as my greatest powers."

Those were the last words I heard from my father during the cold moments of that hellish period, the last time I saw him in one piece. A great luxray whose soul passed into a higher being enabling him to control the western winds told me those words before we departed; sometimes I do feel that distinct, faint breeze of the western winds showing the presence of his soul. I know I could've chosen the fortunate path, inherit the title Alpha of the Zephyera Pack, but instead I chose my own path: living in solitude away from the warring packs and tribes. That was a fine idea for me. Give the alpha title to one of my other brothers; they probably deserve it more than me…

Living in solitude I follow the same routine everyday: get up, drink, hunt, eat, and sleep. I know I don't put much effort into my life, I'm fully aware of that, but there wouldn't be a point as much as I long for it. For me, it's close to impossible to get out in the world since I most likely have a bounty over my head. Well I must put the past, the wars, and the bounties behind me for now. Nightfall is near and I haven't caught a single kill during my hunt.

Trekking through the thick vegetation deep within my forest I searched for any dwellers within my territory that would become my nourishment. I hopped over fallen trees and thick bushes here and there. The last rays of sunlight retreated behind the foliage and as time passed all I could see was a field of dark green and brown as the aspect of night made everything look alike without the moon around to help light the way. Rushing, I implemented the x-ray vision that I was happy to get upon evolving into a luxray. I learned how to use this vision well. The red sclera of my optical spheres constricted down on the lemon colored irises shrinking my golden pupils down, enabling my ability to see through objects. All obstacles in front of my central sight were hollowed out whether it was a log or bush making the cut outs illuminate in different shades of warm hues, detecting various heat signatures while my peripheral vision stayed normal taking in all of the right colors.

Scanning around while using the outer portions of my vision to be wary of my wide reaching sightings to avoid tripping on anything, I used my other senses to help as well. Nose twitching, I took in a variety of scents. Only the bitter smell of pine needles as well as the calmer scents of moisture came to me. Sky blue ears perked up trying to take in sounds through alert golden canals hoping to detect scurrying out there, but only my own heartbeat and breathing disturbed the silence around; at least my footsteps blended with the blackout. My patience was dwindling. Spotting a cavity within the soil nearby, I quickly bounded there and dug with my forepaws trying to see if any pokémon was in their underground den, but no luck. I began putting more focus and energy into my x-ray sight now zooming beyond layers of objects in the distance. Finally, I detected a heat signature through layers of shrubbery dashing rapidly between the vegetative environments quite a distance away. Yellow made up most of the form with rose red labeling the warmest depths within my potential prey.

The form was a quadruped that was below half my height, so I immediately assumed it as a bidoof heading directly towards me. The rodent's leg movements were quick but from my distance his approach was slow, then his image enlarged steadily. I just stood there before the bushes, bending my forepaws to lower myself in a readying position to pounce while waiting for his unhappy arrival. The empty pit of my stomach rumbled where my tongue trailed around my muzzle as I stayed in this pose from sheer relief that I had caught a meal. Then finally, out came the prey kicking up several pines and leaves in front of me and colliding directly into my sharp canines. Switching to normal vision upon impact I quickly lunged forward planting my paws on his neck and back while I bit down, engulfing his whole skull before jerking my head forcefully to the side. The resulting action produced a loud snap instantly followed by the resonating vibration felt on my fangs from quickly silencing my prey. Carrying his limp body by a tuft of fur I turned around now feeling satisfied going to where my home was. But before I could take a step forward, stirring within the bushes began originating behind me from the exact direction this bidoof came from, and it picked up in volume. I quickly turned around snarling, sharp ivories fully exposed just incase danger came out. Adrenaline was pumping as each strand of black fur on the back of my neck stood fully erect along with the rest of my spiky mane that crackled with electricity. My claws extended out and my ears angled forward, taking in every piece of sound within the vicinity.

Out of the bushes popped out a pokémon that landed near me causing to jump back and check the intruder. What the-? Scanning its form within the last remaining lights of the evening, every piece of fur was white, pure white; it stood on all fours with three small appendages at each foot where long blue curved claws extended from as well as a fourth claw located behind the elbows of each leg. A large, thick mane was attired, following gravity to run down the chest of this creature, each loose bundle of long fur swirling along the air currents with every movement made making this pokémon look almost… elegant. Each long individual piece of fur on that mane either stuck out in interesting styles or ran around the neck and conjoined down below the chest making that area look inflated. This pokémon looked a lot like an attractive female! The head uncovered by fur was skinned navy blue, exactly like the claws, shaping out a small muzzle. What caught my eyes most though was the long sickle-like blade protruding off the side of the head with the tip pointed up wards and edged outside, as well as a large blue gem-like piece on the forehead surrounded by angelic white fur cleanly running down the opposite side of the scythe which interestingly also seemed to create a sharp edge appearance towards the outside. And the tail; it was thin and curved like a blade just like the two areas on the head except the tail could sway around as I observed but only at the base. Those eyes… That's what caught me next. White surrounded the outer portions like every other eye, but luxray eyes, and within those orbs was a burning, ruby red with a clean white center pupil to match the fur. Wh…What was this foreign pokémon?

"Hey, my kill!" it seethed bringing me to consciousness.

"W-what are you?" I stuttered almost losing my composure once I established from the tone that this was an attractive female.

Getting caught way off guard from this discovery, my eyes seemed to have lit up almost in joy from the good fact that this was a female that I was getting mesmerized by. I ignored the fact that she didn't seem happy at the moment. I eyed her again, this time more carefully. Each positive feature that I caught with the naked, observant eye multiplied exponentially in quality. I have never seen anything like her before. Arceus, her mane…Now knowing that she's a female I just wanted to touch that mane and feel it with my paws, neck…and tongue- Damn it, I have to stay in check. No! There's no way I'm going to be controlled by lust! Can't have any fantasies like this! I don't even know who or what she is for goodness sake! Stop it, Luxray, don't think perverted now!

"I don't have time to play around!" she snapped before pouncing towards me.

I barely saw her leave the ground before I forced every single positive thought about her in the back of my head, side stepping out of the way almost in panic only for her to land behind me then quickly jump for me again. Now I really had to forget about her looks and focus on walking away unharmed. Her stature was smaller than mine so I stood up on two legs once she got close to the kill still clinging in my mouth. "Wait!" I yelled for her attention but it was no use.

She kept on pouncing back and fourth going for the food that I "stole". Getting tired of this, I flung my head up letting my hunt go. I kept watching the piece of meat fly away for it to get caught high between a few branches of a nearby tree, exactly where I wanted it so I could try to reason with the hostile pokémon. However, right when I looked back at my rival I only saw a white and blue mass for a split second before getting shocked from a blast of pain on my forehead. The force of her collision knocked me back several feet surprising me. Damn, she's strong! I shook the pain off, and then I saw her leap for the branch that my prey hung from. I was even more surprised when I saw her maw grab the very branch that my meal was hanging from. Arceus damn, she can jump too; she's definitely a strong, defensive female! Wow-wait no! Concentrate on the task at hand here.

I quickly got on my feet then began generating electricity. I saw her swinging on the branch trying to get the kill with her feet but before she could reach it I quickly shot a Spark Attack at the base of the tree, producing a small but powerful jagged branch of lightning from my mane which split the trunk. Frail fibers and burnt pieces of bark started failing as the tree tipped over with the female still on it. She got smart letting go, and as the tree kept falling into an incline she planted her feet on the branch and sprung off expertly to fly and land on the ground in front of me with ease.

"Holy…crap!" I spoke nearly losing my composure from that breath taking move.

Oh wait-no, my food! Pushing the amazing stunt to the side, I jumped up and caught my prey that flung away, luckily towards my direction, from the tree just as it crashed onto the forest floor creating a huge cloud of dust. I used my x-ray vision to find her. I saw her nearby shaking her head and using her forepaws to rub her eyes free of dirt. Before she could regain her composure though, I pounced for her effectively landing each leg on hers with my prey still in mouth as the dust cleared. Damn it, I want to help her out, but I can't if she's constantly attacking me.

"Get off me, you sick bastard! You luxray are all the damn same!" she screamed flinging her head around nearly cutting my neck open from her growth weapon.

"All the same?" I inquired, but then figured out what she was referring to... "Calm down; I'm not like the others!" I yelled while still on top. "If I release you, you'll not attack right?"

"You're lying, trying to get my guard down, huh, well I'm not going to let anyone of you sick fucks touch me, ever!" she argued now struggling harder.

"Wait-" I yelped feeling a surge of burning pain on my right hind ankle and saw that the tip of her tail was, as I assumed before, very sharp. I knew she wouldn't trust me. Almost loosing my footing, I dropped my prey next to her head where I saw her turn to look directly at it. Then using my tail, I channeled enough power into the golden star shaped spike to make it thin out in sharp edges. Dark tones spanned out on the soil from our bodies as my tail began glowing. I then brought my tail down on the prey cutting it cleanly in half using Iron Tail. I grabbed one of the pieces then quickly got off before she could harm me any further.

"There, I grabbed the smaller piece and left the big one for you, it's past dusk so let's stop fighting over a small piece of meat, please," I told her facing her while lowering my defenses in hope that she got the message that I wasn't like the other hostile luxio and luxray around this region.

She was still on her stomach, now staring at the prey I had cut. She got up then picked it up. I instantly smiled, swaying my tail from the good gesture coming through, but then she threw it at me where it landed at my feet. "You got to be kidding me! I know what I'm doing out here! I can hunt on my own. I don't need some luxray trying to win me over with this charitable crap!"

"It's not what you think; I'm not like the others that you've probably seen. I just want to help you without meaning any harm. I swear I don't let pride control my well being. I don't belong to a pack or tribe for anyone-"

"I don't care if you're a lost cause of a luxray or if you're part of a clan! I can hunt on my own," she growled before walking away.

Her last words hit me hard. "Lost cause"… she's basically right about that part, but I am not a straight forward, sex crazed luxray like all the others. I watched her walk away past the vegetation before the rustling from her movements blended with the small sounds of the forest. Damn it, I was hoping to not get a response that negative from her.

Almost shattered, I was going to pick up the other piece of meat but I couldn't muster the will. I don't know why but I just feel that this piece is for her and not for me; that's how it was supposed to be to me. Walking off to my den, I reemerged all that was negative in my life into my constant wandering mind. The pain from that pokemon's words blinded me from seeing the positive traits that I have, if I really have any…

I tossed and turn on the hard confines of my den snarling in frustration. My temples were aching from the constant negative musing that I was only at fault for doing. Too many stressful thoughts lingered around all spawned by each let down and disappointment I've faced in the past.

"Damn it, my life has been in a deadlock for so long…"

These wars that keep happening around the packs, clans, tribes, and legions of the few species of pokémon involved spanning around this whole region has really affected me, otherwise I wouldn't be in this status I am right now. My fallen comrades…Thinking about the close friends I loss within the large scale battles already sparked the production of my depression. My father's assassination…I bear the loss of an iconic male not only to me but to the whole Zephyera Pack; a burden that the sons and daughters of the alpha must deal with. My closest sister's disappearance and discovery of her heavily mutilated corpse that I had to unfortunately identify...Moisture trailing down my eye finally rolled off my sky blue cheeks as I thought of the image of her body that was found; the tear was from not only grief, but fear as well.

Why did my sister have to go through so much unimaginable pain! What if others were going through that kind of blood curdling agony right now, what if I was captured and interrogated with the same techniques they used on her? Just the fear over the thought sent a chill through my spine as well as queasiness and mental unease. Rolling onto my side clenching my temples with my paws, I felt that familiar unbearable presence of mental instability.

Even though my head was in pain I still couldn't force these thoughts out. I couldn't take the wars anymore; I had to leave for good. But damn it all, to this day I still ask why did I even choose to run away in the first place; run without notification, how pathetic am I? One thing I do know is that I was one of the top fighters of the pack along with my brothers, but because of that I was given every kind of costly assignment across the spectrum. Am I not strong enough to handle a few deaths in my family like the other fighters? Am I not capable of handling the sight of a few mutilated bodies littered around? I'm a luxray bred in a warrior pack by the alphas, so why am I not like the others like I was expected to be? To this day I can never figure these questions out. I've come up with a few theories though: I'm just mentally weak, I have a different path from the others to follow, or I was just destined to have more than a war hungry soldier could ever bargain for. These "theories" about me being weak mentally has wracked my mind months after I ran from the pack, and ever since I left with the benefit of leaving the wars behind I've mentally gotten worse over time. I can't show my face to any other luxray pack again. If I go back to my pack then I'll be a disgrace and maybe even executed, if I go to enemy territory I'll be interrogated, tortured, and then executed. But it was either choose a life in the battlefield or live a life of loneliness away from just about everybody except the wild individuals who choose to not live with a family, but that's rare to come by.

I rolled onto my back and huffed in great frustration. I need to think of something else. A mate…damn it that thought just makes my head hurt even more from desiring something I can never have. The only females that show around here are patrols of the major packs around my territory, and I can't trust them, which leaves me in a permanent lonely state. This thought really hurts me. I might never know the pleasures and happiness you get from getting a mate as well as the hardships that are encountered and the strength gained in a relationship. Rolling side to side teary eyed I growled from my mind being so weak to prevent this self tormenting.

"What was that pokémon?" I mused desperate for a glimmer of hope.

I've never seen anything like her before, and she's basically my only hope for a trusting, attractive female. Wow… highly attractive. She had a very unique look to her, a very elegant beautiful appearance. Damn, even though she came out hostile to me I couldn't help but find her alluringly attractive. Great, there's that lust again! Well, what's the point? I don't stand a chance at getting her anyways; even if she was still around she doesn't trust me at all and doesn't seem willing to try. Her mane…Arceus her mane looked so clean and well kept! Wow, maybe I shouldn't have let her go away like that. I could've tried to reason with her. What would I give to see her real, calm personality? What I feel towards her right now is lust and I can't just like her because of her looks, otherwise I would want to just fuck her but I'm not that kind of luxray looking for that kind of fling. I'm far different from the others in that pack. I want an actual close companion by my side that I can stand by and love; it's what I've wanted for so long. I could've explained to her who I was and why I am the way I am. I'm far different from the others, far different. Damn, it's been three days since I saw her, so she's long gone by now…

I rolled over on my side then back again within my borders of this cave. I kept shuffling around trying to stop and sleep but too many thoughts ran through my mind causing an uncomfortable amount of pain. I was really stressing out. I ran away from my pack, abandoning everything I had left; I am a weak piece of shit! I'm lonely and can't get a mate even if had the opportunity to! I'm nothing right now but a weak luxray praying that the wars will end soon so I can move on without being hunted down. I pray that something significant will change everything; I've been praying for so long but I get the same results everyday! I rolled on my side then back to my back letting out a long sigh into the silence.

"Was running away really the right choice?" I asked the rocky ceiling of the cave, a sign of insanity.

I kept staring into the pitch darkness as if I was looking for a sign: a drop of water, winds of the west, someone walking in, this cave collapsing on me, anything! Damn it, I really am going insane. I feel lonelier than usual now and it's driving me senseless. I need to go for a walk and just take a breather.

I got up and trotted out from the very back of the cave. I could already see the opening since it really didn't sink in that deep into the stone ridge. Feeling the rough, rocky surface, turn into a softer texture meant that I was out and into the forest already surrounded by weeds. The first crescent moon of its cycle drifted in the starry night providing very little night, but hopefully I won't need it for this expected uneventful walk. The cave sat on a short, steep incline with a flat in front where nothing but loose dirt rested around. I just chose to walk down the incline, past the flat, and through the vegetation still contemplating my negative thoughts.

"Damn, I hate these nights…pathetic," I growled in a mulling tone feeling the need to hear a voice.

No signs of peace and no signs of finding a close companion. Why did I choose solitude over war is beyond me. I may have different views from the others, but oh how I still desire a mate for the sake of love, not fucking. Being way into adolescence and within my final form to make matters worse, I have been longing and even crying for a mate to spot me. I just want someone to hold and care for, as well as kiss and cuddle with as cheesy as it sounds, especially coming for a fighter luxray. At least if I was within my pack I could've searched long and hard for a female that felt the same way.

Luxray and luxio value breeding a lot, especially the ones from my former pack which we're stereotypically known for. They used to value it so much they created a breeding system just to breed soldiers and strong workers for keeping the bloodline organized, but it collapsed generations ago, but not the love for the feeling of sex. Males were still straight forward, outgoing, and brave enough to approach females and the females obliged which is why we have this stereotype, which is negative to some and positive to others. I for one wasn't one of the outgoing, brave luxio; I'm just not that way. I'm highly introverted, mysterious to many, including my parents themselves. I was far different and everyone called me many things from it; some of it good militarily, but most of it hurtful socially since I was supposed to be "good" with the females, whatever the real definition of that was. It never bothered me before then since I mainly focused on combat, but now it does since I'm peaking adolescence. I'm just not as socially outgoing or brave as the others are. I was only valued because I was a great soldier and one of the few sons of the alpha, so my strength as a luxio and luxray still remain.

Still walking a slow pace without a real destination in mind I thought about these topics over and over again trying to find a solution to each problem. I quickly paused all of my movements though upon sudden noises producing within the vegetation nearby indicating movement. Who could be out at this hour and within my territory? The volume of the scurrying was too loud for a small pokémon. I decided to investigate and was ready to attack with sharp claws unsheathed and lethal doses of electricity incase it was an unfriendly trespasser. I hopped over a log and then found the cause as I kept following the source. It was a quadruped pokémon, shorter than me, stumbling side to side with its head lowered where I saw it breathing erratically; looks like an exhausted intruder. I saw and heard it pant harshly before it fell against a tree. I couldn't make out the creature whether it was a luxio patrol or just lost prey; all I saw was a black figure being outlined in gray and white by the small crescent moon. Either way, I'm afraid it's going to have to leave. However, it wasn't until the intruder turned its head that I figured out who this pokémon was.

"Her…"

The sickle shaped silhouette on her head stood out. No…I shouldn't kick her out…Damn it, I can't help but feel that she's perfectly welcomed here within my territory. I was mesmerized in so many ways for so many reasons. Once again, knowing that this was a female with unique attractive looks I surveyed her some. My eyes trailed along the moon light outlining her unique shape, tones, and edges of her enticing curvatures. I saw the light bend around the fluid curves of her hind legs, greatly toned out and round to make her agile in combat. The ripples of shimmering light followed up along her shoulders and mane flourishing along the smooth looking texture of her fur, the bright shades bringing out more of her muscle tone. I know from our encounter nights before that she's a fighter. Her blades, which were her horn, tail, and that possible fur pattern on the other side of her scythe, were all high in luster flickering in the dim moonlight around those sharp curved edges. Momentarily glancing at the crescent moon reminded me of the growth blade on her head as well as the fur pattern on her other cheek. The shapes were highly identical. Her fur matched the color of that large drifting object as well! It's like she was the moon on earth before me; so beautiful and alluring, sparking curiosities, yet so far away and hard to reach. But I thought she had left? The beauty still remains here…so maybe I'm not too late. I trotted up to her remaining very stealthy as not to spook her still being a fair distance away.

"Stay away…" I stopped in my tracks, looking at her. The moon brought out the red flicker in her eyes showing she was looking at my direction, but how can she see me from so far away in this kind of darkness? I didn't even make a sound.

"It's not what you think, please, I'm only here to help since you seem confused," I responded remaining cautious.

"Heh, you again… from the other night," she spoke then grunted, falling lower against the base of the trunk.

Damn, all of that beauty from earlier faded from seeing her in an exhausted, painful state. That's when I sniffed the air and smelled a strong familiar sour smell: blood. "You're hurt, please, I don't have any bad intentions, so try to relax and lower your heart rate so you don't bleed out."

"I think… I know what…I'm doing," she panted, "Just got in a little fight that's all."

"With who-"

"Found you!" A masculine voice came from my right as another pokémon abruptly popped out the surrounding vegetation. The moon mended around his form and I quickly noticed that he had a scythe horn and bladed tail just like the female in front of me! "Heh, now I see what's going on," he spoke lowly as I saw his red eyes shimmer meaning he was staring right at me, "First you get us in deep shit, then stranded out here, and now you're with this guy!" he yelled gesturing his head towards me to which I snarled at in response, "Is this why you left me, huh?"

"It's not what it looks like, you asshole!" she retorted, "Just get the hell away from here, Sept!"

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet!" He began walking towards her slowly. "I've been waiting for our moment together, 'Babe', even if it's gonna happen way out here, but instead you just-" I didn't let him finish as I stepped in his way. He was the same distance away from me as I was from the female. Now being in the middle I snarled revealing my weapons for the moon to highlight. I heard him growl in response. "You heartless whore! You can have him, fuck you, you slut. Just let him pound your ass into the ground! Guess that's why you ran out here in the first place? Well, run away with him, just run like how you always do: run from your fucking problems!" he spat while turning to walk away towards where he came from, "Fuckin' bitch."

As he walked off, I felt his words sting me as well as the one I was trying to defend. "Run from your problems?"… how reminiscent. What kind of pokémon would even put personal business of theirs as well as others out there? It's like he's expecting me to fuck her, and he said it in a disdainful way. Seems like he was talking about mating with her himself, but to my relief it seems that didn't go through well. I paced over to the female, placing my head under her stomach and lifted her to her feet then backed off a small distance so as to not look like I was intruding. She looked at me, probably with alert eyes.

"Sounds like you too stayed with each other. Where would you be going now?"

"I have a few places around here. Can't believe him… Sept, he's a bad absol…" she spoke weakly.

"Yeah, he does seem like an asshole," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, an Ab…sol," she seemed to have chuckle but in a higher pitch now taking the dark situation into less consideration. She just giggled towards me, finally some sign of friendliness! However she grunted in pain soon afterwards causing me to take a step forward and keep her from falling over.

"An Ab…sol?" Oh…Oh, her species!

"Yeah, Sept and I are both absol, just like how you're a luxray," she answered but more calmly now regaining her composure. Grunting in pain, she turned away from me. "I need to find shelter."

"Uhh-uhh wait!" I stopped her while feeling some fluttering butterfree in my stomach. I have to at least try and convince her that I'm a good luxray tonight. I can't let this chance go away; I have to try! Come on just ask the damn question, it's now or never. "I…I know you might have a few places in mind but i-if you're too hurt to walk a long distance… I have a den close by that you can use just for tonight…i-if you want if you don't have any other option. You know worse case scenario." Okay, damn it, that's saying too much.

"No thanks, I think I can fend for myself," she spoke back with the same attitude from the nights before completely changing from friendly to hostile.

Damn, I knew that was a stupid thing to ask. She doesn't even trust me one bit so why did I even ask? "Okay… sorry. I didn't mean to show any harm." She then turned away from me.

"I'm sorry; I have nothing against you at all. Maybe…maybe I do sense some genuine kindness from you that no other wild pokémon has possessed so far. It's just my ex, Sept…all he really wanted once we came out here was to just…well, which was why I separated myself from him earlier causing a fight…and from the few luxio and luxray I've come across, they all want the exact same thing and all of them originated from a nearby pack around here. I've seen all kinds of deception before in my times, so I just don't know who to trust." Finishing, she walked past the surrounding shrubbery.

I took a step forward opening my mouth, but nothing came out in protest before she could completely disappear into the forest. Great, nice, cogent argument luxray…scolding myself won't help my mood out now. I kept staring at the spot she disappeared through. I felt the need to help her out, but she might take it the wrong way. I mean what does she mean "once she came out here", what did her ex mean by "running from problems"? What were they running from? Arceus, I just wish I could convince her that I was different then maybe I can help her. Well it's too late now but still, I wish I could get to know her more.

I turned around now walking away from the scene. Wow, was this really my fate tonight? Was I always destined for rejection? I turned around gazing back at the area she walked through one last time. Damn it, I'm really worried about her safety, I really hope she makes it through on her own.

AN: Enjoy this introduction? If you did then cool, if you didn't then this is not the story for you. Comment and review, one or the other is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	2. Cold Front

A.N.: Sorry I should have mentioned this during the first chapter but this story is rated M because there're adult scenes only fitted for 18+ aged readers. If you've read the first chapter but have to leave now I sincerely apologize, but if you don't care then great and enjoy!

Cold Front

The next morning after that unexpected encounter I had a single goal in mind before I could think about another: drink.

Parched with an irritable soreness in my temples, I made my way groggily towards the stream located fairly close to my den. "Damn… what a lousy night," I sighed cringing at the pain surrounding my skull.

Body still fatigued from awakening mere minutes ago, I lazily made my way to the damp dirt bordering the local stream. The sound of violent waters was not too far from here since the rapids are near by, but here the waters are calmly refreshing. Near the edge I dipped my head down and lapped up some of the forest's nourishment until my thirst was quenched then made sure to stop transferring electricity through my fur before walking into the river. Now in the calm current up to my under belly, I dunked my head under knowing cold water serves to wake me up very well. Then I reemerged letting the brisk, gentle winds welcome my senses to maximum awareness before heading out of the river. This part of my normally uneventful agenda is beneficial for giving me water and keeping my fur kept comparatively well for a wild pokémon…not that it should really matter.

It's not like I ever stumble across a beautiful quadruped anyways other than last night which is an exception though. I begun to growl lowly from the pain in my head swelling upon each negative possible reason why yesterday was just a tease. I still wonder how that absol kept her fur so clean and fine. Out here her fur would get tangled with clumps of dirt easily. Damn it, I can't think about her again, it just brings me more pain. Expression near the line of sadness, I just swiped at the dirt oddly clearing my mind but it still didn't prevent a few tears leaving my eyes. Feeling my temples hurt and my chest tighten in stress I just told myself to take deep breaths.

"Just relax, come on be a male here and deal with it!" I commanded myself. I concentrated on the nature around me to help me relax. Not the hard routines I deal with but the romanticized perspective instead; great temperatures, sounds of the stream in front of me, the calm winds from the west…wait. I jumped at the sudden discovery of minor gusts originating from the west rippling past my damp fur. "Father?" I excitedly scanned around my surroundings trying to find a sign. "I know you're here sir, I can feel your company. Are you pointing me towards…" I looked to the east where I viewed an odd scene of the gusts blowing past just a few set of trees instead of the whole forest border in front of me. It was like the breeze behind me converged into one narrow vortex which I saw blew towards a spot memorable to me. "The spot I last saw her! What are you trying to say?" I literally asked almost angrily the turbulent vortex growing frustrated, "You punishing me for leaving? Laughing at my opportunity gone with your wind, huh? Or…or are you trying to tell me to chase her down?" I finally asked lowering my head in confusion with my headache having multiplied exponentially.

Damn, I think I really am going crazy right now. The cliffs are west of here. Maybe he's telling me I'm not worth living. Contemplating some more I just paced in circles trying to assert my mind to discovering a sign but really begging my father's overseeing soul for guidance.

But wait…I did ask myself a good question earlier; her fur is white but was very clean? I looked towards the horizon where the sun was above at this point of the day, where the breeze was blowing; a memorable habit of mine when I'm thinking of a "strategic problem", except I'm trying to find an answer.

This…this has to mean that she just arrived in the wild away from her trainer not too long ago, several days at the most maybe. Wow, now I really hope that she's okay. Once I had that revelation the winds had abruptly stopped. All natural movements ceased as the trees, shrubs, and dirt all settled. Is this what Father is trying to tell me; the absol is new to this habitat; it can't be that simple. Before I walked away completely from the river I turned around feeling a little more thirst knowing it wouldn't hurt to take another drink before continuing on a new eventless day.

"Luxray…!" My ears perked up high in reflex upon what I thought was my name. I looked around to see if anything was within my vicinity but I didn't spot anyone. I walked back to the river but I heard my name again. "Hey! Bro, there you are…" That voice…Someone's definitely calling me. It sounds far off and a little squeaky but still masculine to an extent. After a few more calls from the familiar voice I figured who it was. "Starly?" I called back out. Holy crap if that's him…

"Luxray!" I quickly looked up upon turning away from the river and saw a small, light gray, brown-black flying type circling over my head before stopping to a hover. "Bro, I found something on my way back! Come on quick!" he buzzed very eagerly over head. That's him, my best and only friend around!

"Oh my Arceus! Starly, you're finally back-how're you doing, Bro? It's about time you migrate back-"

"Wait, before we catch up on loss time you have to see something first," he quickly informed before flying off, "Come on Bro, I'll explain on the way, before it's too late!"

I stood in place almost confused and still in the state of shock. "Whoa wait, you come back from your first migration and the first thing you say to me is I have to see 'something' you've found? What's 'something'!"

"Bro, just shut up, and come on. It'll be worth your time," he laughed as he took off.

No longer putting too much thought on why he was in such a hurry I just followed him keeping the little flyer in my sight as he flew above the canopy. "Wow, my only friend is finally back after months of being away on his first migration. Arceus, any more moments of solitude I would've gone insane," I thought as I ran through the mesh of vegetation.

I kept following Starly over halfway across my territory. As we kept on though I was actually getting a little agitated from having to travel far without breakfast being caught which worsened my head. After running across my marked land long enough to get half winded the flyer lowered his altitude before hitting a sudden stop followed by me. He took his place landing roughly on top of my forehead directly in front of my fur spikes formed from the traditional luxray static.

"Aah! Watch your landing, I already had a headache before you came and it's not getting any better. And you still didn't tell me anything-"

"Shush!" the flyer demanded sharply, "Just keep walking forward a little more," he whispered pointing his wing tip out in the direction ahead. I hesitated for a second questioning why we had to stay silent. "Come on come on, let's go, Bro!" he pushed on impatiently tugging my fur.

"Tsk, alright, alright relax Starly," I told jokingly as I walked on. "This better be important to where I had to run way the hell out here…Or did you get into some strong coffee beans on the way back from your flight and had to expel some energy; you should lay off those things?" I chuckled still keeping my voice low.

"Oh yeah, sounds like you should lay off the huge bottle of whiskey for a change," Starly clowned, "You've been drinking on me? Is that why you got a migraine; a bit hung-over? Where was that campsite you took it from, huh?"

"Shut up, what makes you think I would get into that human poison?"

"Just saying, you seem cranky with a headache. Needed to drown out some depression with alcohol when I had left? Oh I'm so sorry for leaving," he finished sarcastically.

"Oh let's see, I just woke up not too long ago, I ran a far distance because not everyone can fly over logs and bushes, and I haven't even got a chance to catch breakfast yet-"

"Ok I'll be nice and rip off a feather as a snack for you so you don't decide to eat me," he paused as I felt him shift his weight forward which was when I got a close up view of his cream head and black tipped orange beak upside down, "And your eyes aren't even red like normal, they're pink like you've been crying…or hung-over," he chuckled.

"Oh Dialga," I sighed before flicking my head up getting him out of my face, "I haven't been crying, I just got a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Oh like what? Are you really still ashamed of running away? Luxray, you told me that story way before I left on the migration-"

"That and some other tauros shit I'm trying to deal with."

"Like what, buddy. Explain." I walked ignoring him but as I kept going my ears kept perking up from strange sounds. "You know what, no more violin and sad stories. This outta cheer you up. Looks like they started a while ago, but it ain't over," he chuckled.

"Who's 'they' Starly? And what started…I swear this better be important." Keeping his last words in mind I walked on. I was expecting to first hear arguing and clues of a fight within my territory that I would have to break up or at least be led to anything significant that would benefit me. But instead I stopped progressing upon hearing consistent rustling, and moments of grunting, groaning, moaning, the occasional vulgar words, and every other sound you would hear when there's a mating couple around. The strong sounds of mating had me cringe upon each audible pleasure note. "Damn it…What the hell is this, Starly?"

"Oh don't walk away now! You may have missed the foreplay but looks like they're in the best part," he pleaded.

"You and your damn mating observations…" I said rolling my eyes.

As the moans grew louder I couldn't resist my growling originating from negative emotions. I'm not a pervert, but… damn it why am I growing envious! No, I won't lower myself to such stupidity! I am what I am; this guy has had a different situation. Arceus and even my father, no matter how badly I fucked up, are too pure to let an individual live in hopelessness forever, right? My situations happened for a reason, so damn it don't get jealous just because I have never gotten any!

The sounds increased in volume at each step I took. "Ahh, yeah you like it when I do that huh, bitch!" The male spoke, "You like me hard and rough eh!" I winced in disgust. Damn, not another one like my former packmates...Wait, packmates!

"Whoa, whoa, the hell Starly! That would be something that my men would say!" I yelled in a whisper while turning away.

"I know, I know, but this guy just likes to use a lot of dirty talk…he's not a patrol guard," he chuckled, "Can you just hurry up, I wanna see too you know!"

I didn't want to see any form of mating honestly though. I may have urges but getting off to a couple is probably almost impossible for me. Making my last few steps towards the mystery couple all I could think of was the negative thoughts that would eventually pop into my mind. To me, smelling, hearing, and seeing mating is like me being half way starved to death unable to catch any prey for a month but stumbling upon another predator with a fresh giant kill gnawing on tender meat. In my mind sex is something I want but can't get as well as keep without getting rejected- Oh Dialga, listen to me, I sound almost like my brothers! Viewing mating like it's some kind of object to be caught; it may appear pathetic but…to hell with it I am fucking pathetic, and I'm about to inflict more pain upon myself from the desire I can't achieve all for my friend.

I finally poked my head through thick lines of vegetation revealing Starly and I to a less dense portion of space where I finally spotted the scene I heard earlier. My eyes fell wide open along with my mouth as I found myself in a front row view of some kind of brown foreign, never-before-seen pokémon grinding his dominating pelvic region across the large, round, scaly surface of a rampardos' spread back side. From my viewpoint I had their sides as I momentarily locked on to the rampardos' engrossed, reddened opening, indicating she was in heat, getting impaled roughly by a thick, erect pink piece originating from the large brown mass as I saw it disappear deep within her. I stood there staring at the two go at it. However, the reason why I was so astonished was because a pokémon native to this region is getting fucked by some unknown species, but I didn't even bother trying to decipher his origination! All I knew was my cheeks were getting really warm as I felt chills run under my fur rooting deep under my skin across my mane and back. The scent of the rampardos' heat was stronger than ever, and based on her size her heat is designed to attract not just her kind but unfortunately this other pokémon, me, and oddly enough my friend still sitting on top me. Damn, I know I wanted to leave long ago but temptation hit me, and whatever was mating with that rampardos was a great mystery. I've never seen a pokémon like that before. All I know was seeing two large pokémon mating was something rare around here…and hot!

As the tall, broad, brown furred figure rammed relentlessly at the voluptuous, curvy, black and blue scaled rampardos, his long, very sharp looking claws gripped around curling underneath the rampardos' thick, meaty thighs right around her blue stripes pulling her back into his powerful thrusts. The trenched markings being made across the dirt from the female's large knee spikes and both their hind feet claws showed their vigor as her tail was flogged high up where he caressed the length of that sexy appendage with his face seeing him taking in her musky scent. His light cream muzzle, which kept producing visible smoky breathes from his panting, moved from her tail and up behind the rampardos' biggest left horn where I saw him exchange several lusty, hot licks making her moan and eventually roar in pleasure. The rampardos kept getting pushed forward as she wailed her attractive sexy cry. The foreign pokemon's intimidating large member was very visible for only half a second before he pushed it back in grunting loudly as he showed no mercy.

I stood there trying to break down the force that kept me where I was. "Damn it," I whispered, "This is not even important. You come back after being gone for so long only to bring me to this?"

"Oh, whatever, you know you like it. Sides, I spotted this guy trespassing deep into your territory, whatever the hell he is, but damn he sure knows what he's doing!"

"He's been trespassing!" I whispered forcible looking up trying to face Starly's beak and eyes. "How long does he expect to roam here and steal my name?"

"Look I think you should relax…" he trailed off looking back at the scene but with a shocked expression, "Holy- that rampardos got a dick!"

"What- you're joking!" I exclaimed looking back at the mating couple in curiosity but seeing nothing between her legs before hearing Starly burst in a case of muffled laughter.

"Hahahah…ohoho wow I made you think it was male on male action and you looked!" He giggled covering his beak with his wings, "You turning gay on me? You've been using that excuse of 'can't leave your territory' to hide that huh. You know it's alright if you're gay just as long as you know I'm straight." Once he was done with his joke he resumed laughing harder than before.

"Oh I'm gonna get you for that, Bro." I looked back at the fucking couple. I know my friend is joking since he was like this before and since he really has nothing to brag about either, unless if he did meet a babe across his migration but I doubt that if he came back empty handed. I can only smile knowing he never changed.

My smile faded though once I discovered I couldn't leave this scene in front of me. I haven't seen any action in a while and before all I would see was just a couple bidoof which is nothing special…before one of the poor guys was killed by me after finishing off, and this is kind of relieving even though they are in my territory. I kept watching the male pound his mate. For each hard and loud smack he made against the shined black leathery skin of his mate my sheath grew tighter. Crap, I can't relieve myself now thanks to Starly who's sitting right on my head. I saw the male's grip grow tighter and their moans grow louder as the rampardos drilled her claws deeper into the soil. All this tension was getting me uneasy. I felt myself sweating hard, hoping my friend wouldn't feel it. Ugh…What I would do to feel that kind of pleasure he's feeling right now.

I let my eyes fall into a squint as I saw the two large forms fucking each others' brains out. I pictured his long claws gripping her legs as being my own black paws. In an instant I mended the large forms into two smaller forms conjoined to make one of mainly a submissive white and a dominant black silhouette. The smaller now white pokémon had her chest and forearms spanned out on the dirt with her rear end in the air getting pushed into by the bigger black figure being me. Pushing the guilt aside I felt my tongue trail across my lips in my conscious awareness as I created the blue tail bending up high exposing the rounded cute, sexy behind of my interest. I saw myself gripping the female's thighs hard as I forced into her tight hole feeling her smooth tail rub against me side. I kept pushing into her at a quick rate feeling my member being hugged tightly by her flower while seeing her neck crane towards the sky moaning out my name. I moved my neck forward leaning closer on top of her body caressing her voluminous mane with my face making my way towards her neck. Feeling her tense, I give her a few gentle licks up her erogenous zones trailing up to her muzzle feeling her smooth skin with my own tongue that brought me immeasurable pleasure.

"Oh Luxray!" cried out the beautiful voice that I pleasured.

"Oh…Absol…"

"What was that?"

"What was wha…" In an instant I heard ragged grunts in front of me and then I immediately snapped back into my real dimension. What felt like a good, pleasurable minute was in reality only a few seconds as I saw Starly's upside down head.

"Oh…uh-uh nothing you must've meant them," I stuttered pointing towards the sexing couple.

"Ha, tauros shit, you're lying bro!" he laughed taking back his post as he got back to observing their actions. "I've known you long enough to where you can't hide nothing from me."

I could only look down in complete embarrassment. It didn't help lighten my mood once I became aware of a light brisk in between my legs followed by being struck by the feeling of my sheath tightening back revealing my member in all of it's might begging for release. Damn it, I need to leave- Aw shit, how could I fantasize over that absol like that, my lust is really getting a hold of me! I'm not going to be sex crazed like my brothers! Damn it…Arceus there's no way I can ever see the absol letting me do that to her in real life, so I shouldn't picture her getting handled by me! Damn the guilty feeling after fantasizing…

As hard as I tried to twist my head even an inch I just couldn't look away. I wanted to see the big couple finish. I wanted to see the female wail out as the male's seed washes out her into a massive, thick puddle. I wanted to see me do that to that absol…but I know I shouldn't be thinking like this.

"Ugn, you're good at this, lover, ah! Harder!" the rampardos moaned out.

Arceus, I long to hear those words, or anything similar to that. Damn, this was getting me really envious. When am I going to get my chance to enjoy the pleasure that he's getting right now?

"So close! I'm gonna make you cum so damn hard!" the male grunted.

"Yes…Oh make me cum! I want to feel you in…inside!" Once she told him that she began screaming in immense pleasure.

The male wrapped his arms deeper around her legs and then carried her lower body off the ground as he rammed her so hard to the hilt while groaning out mixing with the female's screams. He had her in the air for only a few seconds with a few thrusts before I heard them cry out towards the canopy as the male pulled her ass closer and harder to his waist in one final drive of his hip. They stayed like that as the male humped a little more lightly which triggered the thick, white liquid to gush out in a more surprisingly large quantity. Dialga, he came a lot! His cum kept gushing out of her pussy like a wide open stream as he was still in her! Just the sight and thought of her expelling what Starly calls liters of seed onto the forest floor from a forbidden area had my own member throbbing harder than it already was earlier. Oh Arceus, this will be real embarrassing if my friend sees me like this. Starly however has done his observations so many times before that he knows how to control himself when he views stuff like this as he's told me before. The male pulled out letting more of his spunk wash out of the still spread, creamy opening of the tired scaly pokémon. The cream poured out with little signs of stopping soon as the spunk spread thickly across the ground leaving a satisfied couple.

To my surprise he began walking away from her though almost acting like he just got done with a long jog instead of a cherished, intimate act. "Hey where are you going, Lover?" his mate asked.

He turned his head around and replied, "Sorry, but I didn't plan on anything real, was that what you were thinking?" he smirked walking farther away, "I have a trainer to get to. You wilds are just too damn easy."

"Ouch!" I felt my friend jump, "Palkia, watch your damn static levels!" I ignored him unable to contain my anger I felt towards that male.

"Hey…but-bu…" I looked at the male walking off then at the female who was almost pleading him to stop. "No, not again…not again." I saw her happy expression fade to an expected sorrowful one as her eyes welled up in an instant which sickened me to the point that I was really close to consoling her, but… I don't have the confidence unfortunately, and I have to stop this male from trespassing into my territory by teaching him a lesson on being true to your mates.

Damn…he's just like my brothers, every last one of them. I still don't know how any of them would have that kind of power of attracting a female so greatly that she pleads them to stay and miss them greatly while they're gone. I kept looking at the male disdainfully and noticed that he was walking deeper into my territory. Oh no he better not! I'm not going to let more predators walk in and take more of my food away. I looked back at the female who was sitting in a heap of depression as she sobbed into her small paws which had me feeling horrible about that kind of statement he made to her. I almost forgot that she had just climaxed but now she's in pain. I sighed at the thought that was rooting in my head; well time to execute my thought...

"No female…no one ever deserves that kind of mistreatment and abandonment from mere careless exploitation. I'm deeply sorry at what you've just experienced. It hurts me painfully to hear what he just said to you, truly it does. I know there's a true mate out there for everyone; just don't give in to hopelessness and always assert your natural need for love," I spoke to the rampardos upon emerging from my hiding spot. Her head peaked up as her arms revealed her bloodshot eyes. It became obvious to me that she was intent on listening to what I had to say but I didn't say anything afterwards. I just gave a nod and even a small wink hoping to lighten her mood before I turned around and dashed off towards the area that male went.

Using my x-ray vision to try and intercept him a little ways away from the spot he just climaxed at I ran around his moving position going through the thick shrubbery.

"I know what you were and am thinking. You wanted to comfort that rampardos more with your great amount of empathy, but here you don't have the guts to talk to a female that probably needs someone where the worse that can happen is emotional snapping but you have the guts for taking on that massive S-O-B where the worst that can happen is a painful disemboweling death by those long freakin' claws of his! What you said back there was real and even sweet dude. She was listening, she wanted to hear more. I swear I do like how you can make yourself sound like a hypocrite though, which is good. Sometimes I wish I could fix that head of yours."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so good at analyzing."

Running around his flank with my friend still riding on board and hanging on, I popped out of the shrubbery moments later now far away from the clearing he mated at where we got the opportunity to make eye contact. No other new feature was seen on this foreigner other then the large cream colored ring on the front of his body I couldn't see earlier.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. The unfamiliar scent you should've smelled long ago means that this is my territory," I snarled trying to intimidate him the hell out of my area.

"Oh, so this is your domain…Huh?" I noticed his gaze lowering where my growl deepened trying to figure out his intentions. "Hah, were you just watching me fuck the shit out of that rampardos back there?" he laughed pointing a long claw down at me.

"What the hell are you-" I looked down and then saw my whole member still sticking out of its sheath in its full glory. I felt myself blush hard from this highly embarrassing incident now suddenly feeling a cool breeze down there. Oh Arceus damn…if it's out now then it was probably out when I gave my little speech back there…Fuck My Life!

"Really Bro? When I'm here?" Starly chuckled.

"Shut the hell up- Oh Shit!" I yelled once a saw four claws lunge right at my spot. I quickly jumped out of the way in time to see his claws collide into the ground which got his whole paw under the dirt up to his wrist. Dialga, I have to avoid that! "Starly, get back to the den. I'll meet you there once I'm finished with this waste of space," I announced to the now airborne Starly.

"You better make it back man. I'm not done laughing at you for prepping the red rocket," he laughed before flying away to safety.

I was distracted from his remark until I felt a quick air current brush me which quickly had me react by ducking low to the ground barely evading a side swing of his extended claws, and then quickly jumping out of the way from a balled up paw coming down directly over head. I barely got clear from his second attack which kicked up a large cloud of dust from the impact.

"What, how can you dodge my Hammer Arm like that!"

So that's the bone-crushing attack I need to look out for. I used my x-ray vision to pinpoint him in the middle of the cloud and once I had his position I quickly shot a powerful Spark Attack at him. My current branched into three different lightning strikes that emitted from my mane and struck the attacker dead on. The dust had cleared but I only saw him a little stunned on one knee but not down completely.

"Damn, looks like I have to give it my all to put you down!" I yelled before charging up another Spark Attack.

My strengthened current now shot from my body in several branches which in light speed struck the foreigner mainly at his skull, cardiovascular region, and pelvis which should do the trick. He grunted as each of my lightning rods struck and stayed onto him for seconds. Astonishingly however, he wailed out as he drove his arms out forcing my strikes to evade him and cancel out.

"What! Impossible…" There's no way in hell he can do that when I used one-hundred percent of my energy to produce that. He should be dead or paralyzed at the least but it didn't even leave a patch of scorched fur!

"Typical wild pokémon. There's no way in hell you can take a professional trained pokémon down!" he laughed almost sadistically.

He has a trainer that he mentioned earlier, of course! I was too shocked that he survived my attack to even see him lunge at me. His knee struck my side hard knocking the wind out of me before he barraged my whole body with his fists alone. I flew left and right only for my torso and face to meet his balled up fists resulting in sudden flashes of pain. The final blow came when he grabbed the top of my mane, picked my upper body up in the air to the point I could barely feel the ground, and swung his free paw across my side with his claws using a powerful Slash Attack. I felt searing burns across my whole side before I was flung into a tree from the sheer force he used as by far the most powerful Slash Attack I have ever seen delivered! Trying to find the energy to get back up all I could do was angle my head away from the tree trying to get my enemy in sight. I caught him in time only to have his large foot press down on my side feeling him exert pressure. I yelped loudly for long agonizing seconds in agonizing pain already within the mercy of this pokémon. Any harder he would certainly break my ribs.

"Listen, I don't give a damn if this is your territory. All I've done so far is just fuck a rampardos; I never ate a thing, nothing harmful came about until you stepped out. Now, I'm looking for a couple. They should stand out because they're both white as the fuckin' moon and they have blue sword-things on both their asses and heads. If you tell me where they are then I'll let you get back to sucking yourself off, but if you don't give a clue then I'll just smother you to death with my foot. You choose."

I coughed underneath his weight wheezing for air with gritted teeth. I may not belong to a pack anymore but I still have high battle pride. I'm not going to crack under his threats! "I haven't seen your absol friends around you mother… fucker," I chuckled. Looks like whatever that male absol mentioned about running away was about to get back at him and his ex, but I can at least slow this guy down.

"You're just asking for a death wish, eh!" he exploded planting his foot harder on me down to my neck nearly suffocating me.

I kept trying to generate electricity but my body was too close to the ground which grounded all of my currents. "No… I just honor those… th-that decide to get away from unjust beings like you!"

He only growled at my response shoving his foot down upon my neck making me extremely light headed from lack of oxygen and blood flow. The pressure slowly grew; my head was already pushing into the dirt. Feeling really dizzy, I lost control of my limbs and was sweating profusely from being too dazed as he slowly crushed me to death. I couldn't fight back as my vision began getting darker and darker. Damn…Ah well. I was already prepared to die months after I began my life in a lonely state. Here I come, Father; I'm coming to receive your punishment for running!

Right before everything faded to black I got a glimpse of the leaves and even the loose soil kick up from high gusts of wind blowing from the west. The gusts were erratic and almost abnormal as even my opponent had to shield his eyes a bit but that didn't stop the pressure on my side. His spirit is ready to give me hell eh? My vision was close to blackening now, but before it did a quick grey blur flew through my opponents face as I saw his head jerk back getting his foot off of me.

Once I realized all weight was released it only took me a few seconds to recover from confusion as I got up and ran to a different location ignoring the intense pain originating on the side he had his foot on. I looked towards my rival to find him staring down the female absol from last night! What's she doing back here! Looking right at her I saw her stance low and ready to fight as she snarled at her enemy with her blades glistening for a fight.

"You should pick on somebody your own size, Yellasto!" she fumed at my enemy. Damn it, here's the pokémon I'm longing for protecting me like she's my mother with shining blades! How can my day get any worse? Now I really wish that asshole killed me.

She lunged upward towards his head at a quick speed. All I saw was her body in a light blur fly past my enemy's head, who's now her enemy, almost too fast for me to keep up with, but as she passed his muzzle I saw his head jerk back from a hit. Then the absol landed on a tree and did the same thing again with the same velocity. She repeated this routine again and again in a very skilled Quick Attack. Wow…such skill…such grace. I could only slowly limp towards the battle while fixated on her movements. She bounded tree from tree and delivered a hit to Yellasto, as he's called, at each pass. Her beauty in her moves may trick skilled fighters like me, but she executes them with lethal intentions. Her final blow got her to burst pass her enemy's head and land right in front of me still facing our opponent who was now a great distance away. He turned around revealing her work to me. Small cuts and incisions were instilled all around his face letting his life force run down each curve of his head turning his fur into a rusty color.

Arceus, she's good at combat! I was so astonished I almost lost my footing not from feeling light headed, but from her close landing to me. She fought him with such elegance it was…beautiful…well for this kind of setting.

"You…you traitorous bitch!" he yelled pointing right at her, "I'm going to wipe out you and your luxray friend behind you for trying to let you escape. None of this would be happening if you had just told me where she was at you stupid wild shit!" Once he finished his raging I saw miniature white spheres form around his mouth that merged into a growing sizable one… No, he's charging for something big right now! I tried generating electricity but grunted in pain barely even producing a spark thanks to my injuries.

"You think you can really fire that Hyper Beam in time before I reach you!" She looked at me giving out a determined, sure expression as she nodded once. That stopped me from attempting to generate electricity.

The absol charged forward with such power I saw her claws mark the dirt. We were both quite a distance away so for her to reach him in time to stop his beam from firing off killing us both would take some good speed. And quite a speed she traveled. Her legs merged and spanned out with such quick precision she sped through the dirt across the distance between us and our enemy. By now I saw a large white ball form within his mouth signaling it was almost time to run. I didn't run though, as odd as it sounds, I trusted the absol in making it to him even though I don't know a thing about her. I stood my stance actually cheering for the absol in my head. The sphere in the male pokemon's mouth grew bigger and bigger significantly spanning larger than the girth of his open maw, but by now the absol was close to reaching him and at the speed she's going she would definitely make it.

"Good bye, Yellasto!" she yelled before she rammed her head right into his stomach.

The resulting blow caused the male to jerk his head back in pain, causing his Hyper Beam to fire off into the morning sky. The colorful, rainbow-like beam that would've killed us both dissipated into the air. Absol still had her head against his stomach and as I observed, the sharp horn on her head had impaled him deep. Now limping up to them to get a closer look I saw her head twist more as she tried to get her horn in deep which caused our enemy to cough and grunt. I kept walking up to them as the absol then yanked her head back releasing a geyser which caused the male to fall on his knees as he clenched his wound.

"Our trainer…is going to be pissed…when…when he finds three of his pokémon missing," wheezed the struggling pokémon. He then fell forwards but caught himself with one paw while the other was still over his wound as dark fluid streamed around his wrist and onto the forest grounds.

"It's karma for his bad treatment towards me," she responded with an intimidating tone contrasting her tone from last night, "If you love your bastard of a trainer then welcome him in your arms in the next life," she finished before turning away from him, but as she turned around the tip of her bladed tail effectively skimmed the side of our dying rivals neck cutting through fur, skin, flesh, and his jugular vein.

I was now by the absol's side as my intruder's life forced out of the long gash in his neck. The paw gripping his stomach went towards his neck but the action was in vein. He finally fell on his stomach then went fully limp with his eyes closed for good.

She faced me approaching slowly where I embarrassingly but helplessly stood submissive with ears and head pitched down. Not a good impression from a male. "This is an ursaring, who belonged to my old trainer, and it looks like that trainer wants me back along with Sept," she spoke firmly as I faced the now deceased ursaring, "This pokémon is native to the Johto Region, me and Sept are native to the Hoenn Region; just like how you are native to the Sinnoh Region." She then flicked her head to the side sending the blood that was dribbling on her horn splattering to the soil next to her before looking at me. I don't care if she is beautiful, but that move just intimidated the crap out of me which is probably what she was aiming to do.

"That's…that's amazing that you know so much about other pokémon…and that you can fight like that," I responded while an acute feeling of dizziness from before hit me from out of nowhere. I don't know if it's from my injuries or from being nervous around the very pokémon that I'm attracted to.

"Of course, I belonged to a twisted trainer before I ran away from him, but as I was with him I had no choice but to learn a few things." I just nodded feeling uneasy about talking before I lost balance and fell on my side. The absol quickly paced towards me. I yelped loudly for a couple seconds feeling an unpredicted amount of tormenting irritation as I felt her put her head below my very side that got crushed and lifting me back on my paws. "Did you have any idea you were losing this much blood," she warned. The fur on her forehead was covered in a dark red metallic color as I felt her head skim across my wounds.

"Arceus damn it; I didn't mean to yelp out like that." I hung my head more in shame and embarrassment than pain.

"You guys really take losses seriously huh?" she asked returning her voice to a softer tone while looking over my injuries.

"Yeah, those guys as in my old packmates. I just lost a battle, and battling is the only thing I'm good at…so of course I'm going to feel hurt." I was using all of my strength to talk as smoothly as I could. "But," I sighed from my caught mistake, "I shouldn't be saying that."

"That's stupid; you're bleeding out for goodness sake!"

I looked around the vicinity and picked up a long trail of red that lead all the way back to the tree I almost died at and coming from where I'm standing right now as a larger puddle was forming below me indicating I've been bleeding for some time. "Its okay, my den is close by I can make it," I spoke without even thinking of the consequences. I grunted in pain a little before speaking, "I know I'm a tough, great fighter… but I guess only at night when everyone else is tired," I chuckled trying to lighten the mood, "Otherwise…I end up like…this."

"Stop trying to be silly right now. You won't make it through the night with those three lacerations you have!" she yelled this time with a tone that sounded like she was worrying. I turned my head around one last time and saw three incredibly deep, long cuts across my entire torso that ran all the way through my thigh. I was shocked myself feeling my eyes perk up from seeing an injury at this kind of scale, but still why is this absol worrying about me. I thought she didn't give a damn about luxray. "Quick, we have to fix those wounds before you bleed out too much," she spoke walking forward while keeping her shoulder under most of my body.

Almost not believing a thing she's saying I had to protest. "Wait, don't worry I can walk on my own," I told her before taking a few steps forward. As I walked forward though I loss energy in my front legs then started stumbling to my side.

I felt the absol catch me with her body. "Trying to be like me now, huh," she chuckled which took me by huge surprise. "Try not to take big strides or I'll have to carry you and you're spilled insides along the way which will really make things a lot harder. Those wounds can be fatal if left untreated; if we quickly walk to my medical supplies then we can disinfect and close them in time." We continued walking but this time she was carrying most of my weight.

"Wh…why are you helping me?" I panted feeling my chest constrict.

"'Cause Yellasto almost killed you when he was going after me and Sept. You…You, as in you, don't deserve to die by his hand."

"What?"

"Just don't think too much about it and stay with me, stay up."

"You as in you alone," I thought. Does she mean that she knows I'm different from the others around here? As she guided me I still felt light headed the whole way but kept my footing. I don't get it; she was just untrusting of me yesterday and the following nights before. Why is she now helping me out? I mean she's carrying me to get me treated, but she could've just left me dying which was what I was expecting. It's like she trusts me now even though I'm a luxray who could've possibly been like the others the whole time and she wouldn't have known, but thank Arceus I'm not like those guys. Does…does she really care about my well being above others? No…no it can't be. That's just too good to be true and only something I can wish for. She's just doing this of her own will to help a fallen pokémon back on their paws…

As we walked I thought about these pass few surprised encounters we had. When we were fighting over food, when I saw her hurt last night, and then when she popped out and saved my life. Is this that sign I was hoping for? W-wait, this could just be coincidence. Damn it, I can't get my hopes up like this. What if she just treats me then goes on with her own life. We could've have turned this into something special, I could've formed this into something I've always wanted even before the wars began if I'm given time, with her help we could've formed a tight companionship, but this may all be a lie. At the same time, she's willing to save my life which might be a positive, I guess. Still, it's been a while since I got a chance to be with any female, let alone one I can trust. And here she is walking under me fur to fur.

Arceus, I never knew her fur would be this soft. Her mane already looked elegant but the touch to my shoulders alone felt so soothing…No, no lust! I'm different, I don't target a female because of her looks alone, at least that's not what I wanted but I'm falling down that path at this very moment. But still I might as well enjoy this feeling while it lasts even though it may not be for the sake of possible love. I took in her soft fur and her enchanting warmth for the rest of the walk.

It didn't take much time before we reached a flat that was entirely clear of tall trees and shrubs with the only source of herbs being the grass that grew on this soil and smaller trees that grew barely twice my height that were loosely scattered across the field. We kept walking and I finally recognized this place. It's relatively close to my den. Heh, no wonder we've been meeting each other lately.

The absol lead me to one of the trees where I saw a piece of cloth and some kind of giant clear pouch full of other human supplies inside.

"Those are healing products that I stole from my trainer before I escaped, hold on." She walked away from me and grabbed the large pouch that created a lot of rustling noises each time it swayed in the breeze. "We gotta get you healed up before my ex returns," she quickly said before dropping the pouch in front of me.

"Escaped…Your ex… you mean Sept?" I asked barely keeping up with her speech as I found myself exhausted from the walk uphill to this field.

"Yes, he and I ran away together from our trainer, but I shouldn't have gone with him. It was a mista-"

In an instant the absol flew forward skimming my side yelping in the process which got me to jump as I tried to get my body in full guard, but before I could even figure out what happened I felt a hard force of wind pick me up and kick me back in what felt like a mixture of strong gusts and sharp razors striking across my skin. I saw the healing products fly past overhead. Arceus damn, that felt like several sharp claws scratching the crap out of me while blowing me away in the process.

"You fucking slut!" I heard a familiar voice boom as I panted trying to rise to my feet, "First you run off with that fucker, and now you come back to steal my shit!"

The absol helping was in my sights as she stood back on her paws. "I was the one that worked hard to take those supplies from our trainer in the first place, Sept-"

"Yeah, 'cause that's all you're good at, barbaric crap. You belong out here in the wild, you know that!"

"You gotta hurry up and use the medicine!" she told me before getting stricken by another one of his attacks which kicked up a ton of dirt.

"B…but I don't know what-"

"Look at the pictures on the side! I'll keep him off you." she yelled back while jumping out of the way of another attack.

Believing her words I crawled on my stomach towards the clear pouch that flew away from the first impact of Sept's attack. I was way below weak now from getting hit by his attack while I was still losing blood so my pace was slow as I struggled to make it to the medical supplies. My view alarmingly began to redden while my front paws pulled my body through the grass over to the supplies using up all my devotion to help my savior. Using every sum of strength I had left I grabbed the pouch and spilled everything out. Several cylindrical items fell to the ground and I just picked up a random one in particular. I looked at the absol in confusion but she was getting attacked relentlessly by her ex mate. Damn it, running out of time! Not caring about my pain and dizziness I dropped the bottle and quickly pawed at it until some diagrams came up. I heard several explosions behind me followed by dirt landing around my space which got my adrenaline running my body harder. Not caring about the perplexing context next to each picture I studied every last diagram carefully. I saw familiar pictures of human hands and fingers as well as a picture of the container it self and a picture of what appears to be some kind of pokémon that was getting hit by whatever shot out the bottle.

Grabbing the bottle then manipulating it to have the handle and trigger all in my mouth I carefully twisted my head and neck around. I angled and twisted my head to have the tip of the point of this container point directly at my blood stained gashes. I then bit down on the trigger which squeezed it against the neck of the container. The result was a spray of pink liquid that got on my wounds followed by a surge of irritable burning which turned to quite painful burning sensations. The female absol's cries rang through my ears as I winced in pain. Getting frustrated I kept closing my maw on the bottle as I turned my head to get every last space of my long three wounds soaked in the medicine which increased the burning tortuously. I then threw the bottle cursing and cringing at the burning itching pain but I fought hard to not try and lick or scratch those areas.

As time went by the burning lowered which was when I grabbed a smaller more flexible container. Following the pictures I just bit off the tip and then bit the bottom of the flexible material with my lips and tongue over every opening of my gashes getting a clear gel over the red linings of my scabs and flesh. As a minute went by I threw the container to the side and then tried really hard to press my forepaws and muzzle together pinching my long wounds shut, which was challenging being my body type. My neck and shoulder joints were in pain from squeezing on my wounds but each time I heard an explosion or the female absol cry out I pushed all my pains to the side. I moved my paws and head down squeezing another space shut before moving on to another space and then another. After a few minutes of this I finally let go and saw that whatever material that was literally closed my wounds shut like a powerful adhesive.

Then I grabbed another item which was rolled up cloth. I've seen this stuff before in the wars from some soldiers stealing this from traveling humans and using it themselves. I quickly unrolled the bandages and then rolled myself over the tape cloth slowly but still rushing to heal myself so I can aid my helper. I rolled over and over trying to cover up as much of my torso and leg as I could. Knowing it was a horrible, messy job I got up feeling a rush of adrenaline from the long fight nearby.

I turned around and saw the male absol standing on top of the female absol who was on her back with her legs pinned. Shit, worse case scenario he could be manipulating her in the worse way possible! Seeing her struggling, I quickly charged up a current of electricity, but then I remembered that I can also electrocute the female too! Fortunately she got her hind legs under him and kicked him off just in time as I shot a surge of lightning in a Spark Attack. The result immobilized him midair as he fell backwards with enough energy to shake the ground beneath my paws. With renewed energy, I quickly ran up to the female absol and helped her up to which she accepted. Though once I got her up I felt some dizziness return from pulling her weight up since I wasn't fully healed yet.

I looked at the steaming Sept and spotted four deep gashes that were similar to mine except his only inflicted his lower torso only but still seemed deep. He must've fought that ursaring from before but escaped. That's when I saw a dwindling piece of evidence between his legs that confirmed he was about to rape my helper. His pink, erect member pointed out of its home where it was supposed to be making me look at this pokémon in complete disgust. I gave a last look at my teammate who had numerous wounds all over her body but luckily they all seemed small.

"I'm ready to finish this fight!" I roared. I was completely filled with rage that Sept, her very ex, was going to violate her.

"Don't, we're both very skilled, experienced fighters and if you go head to head with him that would be a bad idea," she warned me as Sept got up and snickered.

I looked at her and my anger towards the male only increase as I surveyed each cut and bruise she had. I don't care if she's a fighter but it enrages me to see a male beat a female over something stupid and then try to rape her in the end. This kind of crime should never be committed; not even in the battlefield where I've seen it occur many times before. I charged up another Spark Attack and shot branches of lightning towards Sept. As the lightning faded away I only saw Sept shake off the static and stand there almost unaffected but smoking more than ever.

Tired of his attitude I just charged in before he could fully recover and then bit down hard on the nape of his neck before generating powerful amounts of thermal energy into my fangs making it easier to penetrate his flesh more where the thermal converted into electrical energy that shot through each razor tip of my canines. The electricity coursed under his skin and electrocuted his deepest depths in my powerful Thunder Fang Attack. I kept running my current through him until I finally felt exhausted myself letting go of the absol to have him fall on the ground in a heaping pile of smoke and loose grey fur. As he lied partially paralyzed on the ground I kept one of my forepaws over his neck so he wouldn't move up towards me. I heard foot steps and knew it was the female absol.

"What should we do with him?" I asked as I saw him still breathing and conscious.

"Just…just leave him," she spoke with slight hesitation, "Let him go." Once she said that I took my paw off of him as I stood back.

A short moment afterwards he got up but he wasn't in a combat stance so he must've given up. That's where he smirked right at me as he slowly turned away. "If you plan on mating her then good luck," he insulted before walking off, "Because she's a slow one when it comes to handing that ass over."

I ignored him though, not giving a care since I don't just use females in that way of property. Before he got far I took a last look at his long wounds possibly inflicted by Yellasto. "His wounds could be fatal…" The absol ignored me as I spoke to her, "Should I give him some of these supplies?"

"Don't, what goes around comes around. It's his bad karma for the things he's done to me in the past," she sighed, "I shouldn't have traveled away with him…but I did it to keep him sane for his own safety."

We began walking back towards the health supplies for the absol to heal her self. I couldn't help but feel sorry for that guy, whatever she's been through he's been through as well. And she wasn't cheating on him; I was just around at the wrong time. I picked up the three items I used and flung them towards his location. They landed right by him which he saw as he turned around. I just nodded in response before turning back around hoping that that would be the last time I see him again. Once I sat down I felt my low amount blood rush too fast for my head getting me confused again as I wobbled around before trying to regain my composure.

"I had to…I can't just let him… die out there," I explained as best as I could trying to maintain my cool to the female that lied next to the plenty of remaining supplies.

"Heh, you…you really are different from the rest. I thought you guys did that only to your fellow packmates?"

"The others only help out their packmates… but as I tried to explain before I am far different from the rest." She picked up one of the containers as I explained and seem to spray her self with ease. "Do you need any help with those?"

"No…no thanks," she spoke but this time with no sign of hostility, "I trained myself to use these bottles, as well as Sept and a handful of other pokémon that belonged to my trainer. The way I learned how to use these was when the pathetic trainer would punish me and not be around to help me regain energy. So in the end I learned a lot about these tools and took them before Sept and I escaped. Our trainer is a trainer that you wish you would never meet in the wild. I was unlucky to be captured by him and controlled by his bigger pokémon, Yellasto for example…"

"Wow…I'm sorry to hear that. Truly…" Oh no, I shouldn't have pushed my body too hard in that battle, "Anyone with that kind of mentality does not deserve to walk this planet. At least that's what I believe… from what I've seen done out here."

"I strongly agree with you," she continued as she squeezed some of the gel around her cuts.

"Listen, I know you barely know who or what I am, but for your own safety you're allowed to stay at my den… as long as you need to until you regain all of your energy or at least when it's safe," I informed her slowly thanks to my decrease in energy.

"Look I don't need any charity okay!" she snapped causing me to step back a little but then she sighed. She actually almost looked guilty, "Look…it's just…from what's been going on around here, don't take it personal, but I just don't trust your kind. You're different from the others, I can see that, but I never know. I just never know…"

I felt her words kick at my mental hope that had barely formed earlier today. Damn it, why did I have to be born a timid shinx in this age of war? "Th-that's fine. I fully understand your situation…"

I still stood by however as she finished up repairing the last of her cuts but she didn't seem to mind. Once she was done she placed everything back in the pouch and put the clear pouch within an opening within the orange cloth, somehow closed it by pulling some silver piece producing a buzzing sound, and carried a piece of it in her maw.

"Listen, you're…you're a real good pokémon, truly you are for helping out, but I have to go now. I need to find a place of my own to stay."

"No problem, good luck on your search. And…it was nice talking to you."

She nodded as I turned around heading back to my den fully defeated on the inside. As I walked through the flat I began losing balance again. "Oh come on, not now damn it!" I tried to fight the loss of feeling in my legs. Luckily I made it away from the flat and back to the forest but it was no good. Soon my dizziness returned with raw intensity and I completely loss control of all movement before falling on my side. I tried to find the strength to get up but it was no good. My vision started to fade to black like earlier except this time it was from too much blood loss. Crap I can't fall asleep now; if I do I might never wake up from my injuries. I got on my stomach and tried getting up but my vision kept dissipating.

I felt a familiar soft presence graze my side planting pressure underneath me. I opened my eyes to see the ground moving along with my paws that operated in coordination without me in control, but I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer before I completely black out. Damn… can I just be left to die in peace…or is it truly not my time?

To be Continued


	3. Super Cell

You're all thinking "FINALLY!" I bet...Happy Birthday I guess? jk, Enjoy ^^.

Super Cell

The will to sleep faded for a firm surface to coldly greet my side, limbs and chest throbbing under pulses of pressure. My own weighted breaths were the only sounds that acquainted me back from what felt like a long induced rest. Upon parting my heavy lids, things looked blurry and off focused. Growing ever more confused, I shifted onto my chest causing a light grunt of pain to escape me. I waited for moments to pass as I recuperated, vision completely set to pan around the shadows that dominated the vicinity. Though subjugated by confusion, I managed to slowly lift myself up almost with little difficulty. However, upon rising up dizziness was the next feeling to conquer my senses, and to add to the blood rushed feeling in my temples my legs felt fatigued and lethargic. Head now pounding greatly, it just supported the fact that I had been out cold for a while. I think I had tried walking back to my den before I fell and blacked out, right? A firm surface to the touch of my pads, draft winds, and a silent presence consisted around my surroundings. Not even my normally sharp eye sight could notify my position.

"Am…am I dead?" I voiced coarsely, panning around to see no signs of life. As I moved, exhaustion gripped my head and before I knew it I began coughing, finding my throat was cracked so bare from being parched. "Easy, Luxray, you're talking to no one but yourself…"

"Actually-" Flinching sharply, I twisted towards the source of the voice and snarled as fierce as possible. "…You're not dead, but you were close." That voice… "Arceus forbid, if I had just paced a little slower than I had away from that clearing, you'd be gone."

Listening intently I couldn't believe my ears that perceived the crystalline female sounds. "Y-you're the absol!" I quickly cracked, "The one that… saved me!" I tried exclaiming in conclusion but instead succumbed to more heavy coughs, doubling over to suppress another hard hack from my rough pipe, "Where am I?" Taking a couple whiffs of this territory I realized that I was within… my den! "How did you know where I lived?"

"I got a word. A little bird told me," the new-found graceful tone told me; far contrasting from the usual hostile, frustrated, and exhausted pitch I was used to hearing from her on each encounter. She sounded almost unfamiliar now that she was calm.

The beating sounds of fluttering feathers entered the black atmosphere. I was unable to point where the sounds came from until a pair of familiar little talons took hold of my scalp. "Starly, is that you? I know this is going to sound odd but it's too dark for me to see anything!" I called, "My eyes aren't good."

"Ooh, that is odd, but who cares! I'm just glad to see you awake, Bro!" I heard him chirp happily as I felt the presence of his wings embrace the whole top of my head, causing me to chuckle from his touching yet expected goofy support. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Thank you, Starly. I really appreciate it." I smiled before the realization of the absol, the very absol I've wanted to formally meet up close, being within the confines of my den struck me firm! Oh Arceus, what should I say? This is all so sudden. "I…hehe, I guess I should thank my savior too. I can't thank you enough for rescuing me, twice I should add." Good enough?

"I had a body, I had a health kit. Leaving you would've been too cold for me." Her delicate tone had shifted to a flat, serious one, feeling like a neglectful offset, which really put to question if she really cared if I had died or not. Just her very emotionless statements alone were intimidating me into forming a million sentences in my head at once from anxiety.

"…Well th-thank you for working on me anyways." I guess it's understandable if she really doesn't care that I'm alive or not since I'm nothing significant to her…Might as well forget about trying to become her friend. I had to clear my throat numerous times, nearly growing irritated with my thirst. "Ughh, gonna need some water soon…Why is it so dark out?"

"Storm clouds' been rolling in all night. I can feel a whole cold front moving over us, so the moon light's blocked off and since we're deep in your cave…" I heard the absol reply.

"That makes sense-" Struggling, I suddenly plopped back down on my stomach, feeling Starly fly off me from the impact as I waved my head around trying to relieve the dizziness, which wasn't the best idea. "Damn…so light headed. How long have I been out?" I spoke towards the void.

"A couple days, so just relax so your feeling can return fully reinvigorated," she answered, continuing to use her flat tone.

Arceus damn, that's how badly injured I was those days ago? And she…the absol stuck around my den for two days to ensure I was safe! Oh my, is this real or am I truly dead because I would've never imagined her staying here with a luxray. Hmm…well maybe she used the time while I was out to use this place as a temporary shelter while I was unconscious. However my joy was short lived when I heard soft trotting. I turned to make out the black form of her outline subtly differ against the lighter gray blend, being the mouth of my cave showing the darkness outside, where I noticed she was heading out.

"You're about solidly healed now, so you won't be needing me anymore. Guess I lied to you when I said I won't be using your shelter." My ears perked up with my head turning to give her full attention, a brow raised from wonder by her statement, "Aheh, yes, if you don't remember, you were nagging me if I wanted to stay for a little while, so I did," she spoke lightly, almost like that playful, joking manner, the kind I'd hear from a close social group, the kind Starly uses as a sign showing pleasure within the company. Her entirely altered mood nearly had my tail swinging, "But only because you were hurt. No charity business for me. I already have enough offers. Now it's time for me to go look for my own permanent den."

I knew it; got my hopes up too early…The last of her speech was back in that low, flat tone, destroying any hope I had managed to build. Knowing she was looking at me thanks to her orbs momentarily glowing amber, I hesitated a reply. "But…" Knowing I couldn't protest I just had to adhere to her wish, "Thank you again…for saving me, and I hope you live your new life well and away from your trainer."

"I wish the same for you, goodbye," she concluded to my disappointment. I barely even got to see her in the light, barely heard her calm tones, didn't even figure out her true personality, and now this fascinating pokémon was about to walk away without a second thought. Subconsciously sighing, the heavy weight of depression had my head draping low.

"Wait a minute-wait a minute," I heard Starly call to her. My sights barely pitched up towards his direction, almost not even caring about what he had to say. "Why don't you just stay one more night because, hell I may not be a nocturnal dark type, but still those clouds are pretty dark, and out there lightning randomly strikes trees around since luxio and luxray patrol around attracting those ions, or whatever's in lightning. So, you know, just a suggestion. And in case if Luxray has a relapse from the medication, you can be here to show me how to heal him back up."

Eyes of hope enlarging back up, I could only look at the dark pair in front of the cave entrance with pleading eyes, begging some higher form to change her mind and have her stay just one more night; that's all I ask for. Thanks Starly, if only I had your charisma, persistence, and bravery… "Okay…sounds reasonable, rather avoid being on the run the entire night. I have to ask even though I already know the answer. You don't mind at all if I stay here?"

Seeing her eyes flare, I quickly stood upright knowing she was asking me for permission. "Uh-uh-Well…hehe like you just said, you know the answer," I replied, almost losing control of my words, almost expressing the shear glee I got from hearing her agreement.

"I've been staying all day evaluating your condition, Luxray, and it is dark out." I could feel a big smile slowly draw itself around my muzzle. "Usually the dark doesn't bother me but…" she sighed before continuing, "This is the first time being far into the wild on my own before. I'll tackle the new conditions well rested, that way it's easier to adapt."

"That sounds like a well thought out choice. You need to rest too from those battles and from watching over me," I replied.

"Yeah, good thinking," Starly threw in.

Observing her walking back into my den, and though I was relieved that she changed her mind, what if she really still didn't see me as a potential contact, friend, or partner. My smile disappeared once I began thinking about what her real thoughts were about me, and from my stupid negative oppositions, I thought of the endless possibilities of bad views she bestowed over me. Damn, I'm not even supposed to be expecting anything, for if I expect a turn of events that never happens, I'll just be devastated in the end. It's better to just appreciate the new found company. Maybe she is tired and needs to rest, as in sleep now without anymore words of exchange. I noticed the breeze had started kicking up introducing the smell of windward precipitation.

I got up and proceeded near the entrance of my cave before settling down near the border. I took one last look up towards the daunting skies. The whisper came clear, "Thank you, Father." I then turned towards the absol. "I'll stay here so you can have the inner cave. It's pretty warm and secure in there."

"No, don't worry about me. This is your den. I'm just a guest."

"…I was taught to treat guests with respect. You helped me get back on my feet and prevented my death. I've never imagined I would be the damsel in distress, so since I really don't know how to thank you properly, at least let me give back by letting me be courteous to you." Oh Arceus, I can't believe I just said all that! Whatever drugs were in me that Starly mentioned they're really making me think different; should take more of them!

The absol stood in silence however, just as I thought. "Alright fine… but I got my eye on you," she voiced sternly, moving towards the back.

"Naaah, you don't have to worry," Starly backed up, "I mean look at me. I've been sleeping around this cave for months and I'm still hear, alive and flying well. This luxray is really one of a kind."

I looked at Starly with a smile, appreciating what he's trying to do. "In addition…there is just no word I can find to describe the great appreciation I feel from being alive right now to hunt another day. I can't thank you enough… I… actually havn't gotten your name yet."

She sighed lowly, her grace taking a lying position on the ground. "My name's 'Tenerife', that's the name my jerk-off trainer gave me, and I've been called that since as long as I can remember unfortunately."

Once she spoke that, we all noticed the blue ambience of the moon creep into my cave with the clouds partially out of its way, revealing portions of Starly, Tenerife, and I for the first time. There I took a look at her under the light, seeing her poise lying far into the cave. She had a glowing semblance about her, the white of her fur reflecting even the faintest lights to have her shine under the celestial blush. "'Tenerife', that's a very unique, nice sounding name. But it almost sounds like you reject it."

"Heh, I do. You don't understand. I have every right to hate that name. You see, from where I'm from, where my species are found, absol are nicknamed the 'disaster pokémon'. We're given that because we actually warn people when a natural disaster strikes, which is the only time we willingly reveal ourselves to people in order to protect whole societies, or so I was told when I was just a pup. We just have that meteorological sense to feel distant tremors, smell large amounts of precipitation, and see how weather patterns change and react before the changes even occur." I was amazed with that fact! She can sense the weather? What was "meteorological"? She drew me in; I wanted her to explain more. "Of course, ill-bred people have this…stupid misconception about us. They think we're responsible for causing disasters, like literally spawning a volcano, or a hurricane, or an explosion- something ridiculous like that. So, my jerk-off trainer decided to name me after a tragic man-made incident, not natural, and it supposedly killed half a thousand people."

"That sounds appalling! How did you know the death toll was that severe?"

"My trainer told me about it. Really loves calling me that whenever I lose in battles, the asshole he was…Though it's not as bad as my ex's name." I could only lie in silence and intently take every word she fed me without a clue on how to digest the emotions she placed in them. How could I possibly react appropriately? "But now you know why I hate it. It makes me feel like, like I'm the disaster, like I burden loss, failure, or whatever the fuck my trainer was thinking when he gave me that name!"

Her last outburst, the scale of emotion bearing hate, I honestly couldn't figure out a sincere way to respond to quell her issue. "Wow…goodness, I'm…I'm very sorry that your trainer caused you to feel that way, Tenerife, truly I am," I only sympathized in the end, unable to find a better way.

"Yeah, whatever, that's why I'm out here now, and that's all that matters." Such a cold response she gave, no matter what I say to her, neither one of us will ever be satisfied with it. "So what about you, Luxray? Are you just called Luxray like the others, with the only difference being in pitch and pronunciation? It's like that for most wild pokémon, I know that much. Or do you have a nickname?"

"Just 'Luxray', nothing significant…" Shit, did I feel inferior under her company; damn my insecurity. Her radiant body burned my peripherals as I wanted to look away from her. Was her staying here worth it, could I really take her companionship?

Under the dim light, Tenerife got up to trot in small circles. I felt a little guilty since I knew she was probably not feeling comfortable sleeping on a rock where I never bothered to collect bundles of soft leaves and soil, and with a fighting capable luxray nearby, she cannot be comfortable at all. She backed my theory by having her composure span out in a relieving stretch, a soft gasp nearly audible from me once I witnessed her upper body lowering to the ground with her hind well in the air. Turning away trying to not look, I couldn't prevent my subtle peak sneak away as my eyes angled to gaze at her arching outline. Her white fur excelled under the shimmering light, bringing out the shaded regions of her inward arched back, highlighting all the way up to her eyeful rear.

I felt a chilly layer of sweat build from seeing her tail bend straight up as she stretched, the pliable appendage sprouting from the crevice between her billowy, curvy hind legs, right where those enticing folds were found. Oh, just imagine how nice it must feel to be buried deep in the tightness of her warmth having that ass of hers smother my crotch-shut up! Her chest now rising back up for her rear and hind legs to straighten out momentarily, she finished popping her joints. Once she was done I quickly turned my attention away from her, hoping she never caught me looking. That's when I felt a huge surge of guilt consume the endless fissures of my mind. I'm supposed to have her stay and rest, not pose and show off that ever so vulnerable ass of hers… I can't…I can't have lust dictate my actions. I just have to forget about ever seeing her once she leaves, but I want her to stay. I just don't know how to get her to…

The following morning, seconds after getting up, I got to view the full extent of my recovering torso with the layers and layers of bandages tightly wrapped around my frame. I took a few steps towards the exit of my cave, trudging through the stiffness in my left hind leg and both shoulders enough to walk just outside. Taking a look back, I confirmed that Tenerife was nowhere to be found inside. It looked close to dark out, the skies being completely swallowed by dark storm clouds, one area lighting up with branches of electricity every other second. Overhead was the thick vine of Starly's resting spot, winding and branching off over the entrance of my cave where I found him perched casually.

"She's gone…without even saying goodbye…" I spoke depressingly to my friend.

"Yeah…" he spoke looking a little bleak, which had my head drape lower than before, enough to stare at the cold stone for the rest of my life. I knew she never wanted to be around me, probably couldn't even stand my sight, but then I heard him snicker, "Pft- ahahaha, oh Arceus, I totally got you!"

"Ooh, to this day I still wonder why I haven't fried you, Starly!" I scolded, pouncing up on the wall near his perch in irritation.

"Well you didn't let me finish. She's gone…yeah, but she told me she'd be back in a minute; probably doing her business or something. You get off to that kind of voyeurism stuff, aye Luxray, or you're not open to that sort of thing?" he smiled.

"Oh…" I wobbled, falling on my haunches from being so relieved, "I'm tired of your damn jokes, each and every one of them, Starly! But wow… thanks for keeping her in for the night you free spirited son of a bitch!" I smiled, feeling my tail meander positively.

"No problem," he replied happily where we sat for a couple seconds in silence with me panting a little from being a bit overly gratified, "So, she's the one that you had on your mind that day you were attacked."

"Yeah, but…there's no hope between us ever becoming more than…acquaintances." I paced back into my cave, going back to my thoughts.

"Whoa, you can't give up that easy! You don't even have enough reasons why she wouldn't like to settle with you as a mate," he quickly protested.

"Yeah, I do. I mean the first time we saw each other was a few days before you returned and we fought over a kill that she claimed. Even though I split it, she didn't trust me. Before I collapsed the other day she said she didn't trust me. For all I know, she must've stayed because I was knocked out and her conscience got in the way to heal. She probably only stayed because it was pitch black out!"

"Talk about invalid. Okay, half your reasons suck, I'm gonna be honest with you there." I didn't bother listening and just turned around walking deeper into my cave only to hear and feel a draft behind me, seeing that Starly had swooped in front of me. "Look at me," he sternly told, pointing a long appendage of his wing out towards my face, "You just said she has a conscience to heal you; she cares!"

"No, she probably did it because she's a very nice female-"

"Nice female? She slaughtered that giant Ursaring the other day and she told me that she wanted to have Sept suffer a slow bleed out. She was shocked that you gave him some of the medical supplies. She didn't help out an ex that she's known longer than she's known you, Bro!"

"She was mad at the two. Sept nearly used her as a fuck toy!"

"Okay, okay. If you don't believe all that I just said then this should do the trick. I know for a fact that the reason she stayed because it was just too dark out is the pure definition of tauros shit. You know why? She told me she's a dark type, dark types are nocturnal. They basically have perfect, clear night vision! That's why she saw you get up last night even though there was no light at all."

"…Still-"

"Now you're just trying to think of negative excuses. Relax!"

Starly was right, his reason did catch me well off guard to the point it was almost hard for me to find any other reason why she decided to stay. It couldn't possibly be me; gotta get over myself. "But…but we told her there are predators out there… and had to rest-"

"Bro, I'm sure if she could kill an ursaring that you couldn't kill, she can handle herself pretty damn well. If she really wanted to leave you, she would've left even if she was half dead," he smiled, "You lost the argument."

My body wouldn't respond to anything, only turning towards the entrance as I gazed at the ground astonished. "But…I still don't have much to offer. It already sounds like you know more about her than I do, and she stuck back because of what you said..."

"Damn it, you're being way too hard on yourself, Luxray! You were unconscious, what are you gonna do, talk to her through dreams? I had to keep her company because she really doesn't feel comfortable in anyone's den. She doesn't like the luxio and luxray around, so yeah she can't trust you at first. Hell, she was shocked that you had enough kindness to give Sept some medicine. No joke, but I think she really, really just doesn't like intruding on others. So bravo for impressing her so far!"

I chuckled from his claims. "Damn, you're too good at this. Well, with my luck this is all probably just a small break. She's going to leave soon, then what?"

"Well," he began as he faced towards the outside of my cave, "That is one dangerous looking storm. That should buy you some time, Stud."

"Arceus, why do you keep sticking around and helping me out? What about you, did you even meet anyone on the migration? I really don't like being the center of attention, especially with this subject."

"I'm all good. I got my reconnaissance skills up! I can spot sex anywhere and watch 'em like a staraptor. As for the migration itself, since you've been wondering, the sights were great but I guess I never got lucky, but I did socialize a lot which is a start. Once I evolve I might get a chance. So I'm good at looking for couples having sex, you know, just not good at looking for sex myself," he smiled, "I think I need to observe more courting before I move on. Oh, that reminds me! On the way back I actually caught this female lopunny masturbating on her paws, not with them, but literally on them. She was like seriously riding and grinding her digits on those knees, and she was all into it using a tree behind for like balance, you know what I mean! Probably like the best nose bleed I ever had, beak I mean, whatever! So, since then, I've been having these thoughts. Like, what if I pair up with a quadruped or a biped? Intergroupial sex sounds so freakin' hot, like me fully evolved humping a…a glameow! You should think about it."

"How, mate with your kind? Ha, unlike you, I have standards," I joked, walking in deeper through the cave while he perched on a boulder where we sat in place exchanging talk about his trip and my eventless life while he was gone. Within minutes of catching up, Starly was staring past me.

"Oh, you're awake!" I heard Tenerife speak, almost as if she was shocked.

I turned around replying, "Morning Tenerife, you did say I was all healed up right?" I couldn't help but smile. With decent lighting, and her in a calm mood, I can now completely see what I've been picturing for such a long time. An easygoing profile was what I viewed as she trotted in the cave; each hidden feature now exposed.

"Mmm, good morning," she nodded, "I just didn't expect you to be awake so soon. Newly caught pokémon would respond slowly to these meds at first when I was in training, so I thought it'd be the same for you." She walked in more before her body became outstretched, elongating just like last night. I tried to look away, but my curiosity had the better of me, capturing her pretty round cheeks up in the air as she stretched her arms with that tail pitched up. I could feel a rumble emerge within my cage. My eyes teased me, urging me to mount the legs that have gone through possibly years of physical training, and Starly's talk about humping glameow didn't help beforehand. Then she yawned, her petite muzzle cutely parting with her equally cute pink tendon curling up, which I quickly turned a little away to show politeness as she regained her composure.

Just as that was happening, my stomach grumbled enough for myself to hear. Ignoring hunger's call, my face burned from the staring eyes of Starly's and Tenerife's. "Guess I haven't eaten a thing in two days. Oh wait no, three days, Starly." I purposely recalled, turning towards Starly who just smiled and shrugged, pretending like his urgent call for me that day I was brutally attacked couldn't have waited. "Let me catch some food for all of us," I declared walking forward before Tenerife stepped in front of me.

"It's a good idea to let me catch food for all of us since I'm fully recovered. You're probably fatigued. You're still new to these products so give yourself some time," she spoke as I noticed she was closely scrutinizing my bandages, "Looks like your leg got partially unwrapped over night," she sighed, "I'm going to have to rewrap those for the medicinal balm to be fully effective."

"Well, if neither of you mind, I'm going to go retrieve some breakfast of my own. I'll be back in a few," Starly told us as he flew out the cave.

I just looked towards him, confused about how Tenerife was going to rewrap my whole leg without any hostility forming. He took to the air and flew past Tenerife where I saw him turn and give a wink before he flew into the forest. I knew it, what was he expecting? I began to lose my footing however from feeling uneasy because these bandages cover part of my groin area, so she would have to get close, something he was trying to imply.

"Do not take this the wrong way, but I need you to lie down, please." I was a bit hesitant from the authority centered around her objective, but I did as she told where I saw her grab a piece of the coiled up cloth. I tried to release the tension held in my joints; must think of this as just a procedure. She tugged, pulling it to uncoil off my whole leg where I peered back to see a jagged line of missing fur mark my new scar.

Tenerife then stood next to me, whipping around the bandage to secure a new wrap where she began covering up my thigh with her maw. I was forced to lift my leg up a couple times for her to get around, and when she did her whole head was placed virtually between my legs. I wasn't worried about her horn cutting me, but instead I worried about her getting dangerously close to my sheath. I felt her fur graze over it a couple times as it was still uncovered, but what had me really nervous was that her silk-soft mane dragged across my whole pelvic area with each sweep of her head over and over again, and as her mouth drew closer to that area my anxiety only rose exponentially. I was desperately trying to keep my cool, not noticing that my head was bending in all directions frantically from trying to control my hormones. Then she grunted from trying to twist her neck around which I wrongly fantasized in a split second as she grinded her cheek across my crotch causing me to whine lowly from the feeling.

"Oh, aren't you a big boy!" I thought I heard but scolded myself from it being just my imagination. "No stop it, Luxray! Be a male and dominate over a mental force for once in your life!" my good mental side told as I kept watching Tenerife rewrap my whole leg.

"There, I wrapped you up a little less tightly this time since you're almost fully healed," she informed, taking a few steps back to examine her work. I just nodded, noticing the platinum center of her eyes divert somewhere along my body. And, within a fraction of a second, her entire calm demeanor switched into a hostile one. "What the hell- Arceus damn it!" she screamed as she rammed me roughly up on my feet where I stepped back, tail between my legs feeling a slight breeze flow past my half erect flesh. "I… I Arceus damn trusted you to not be like the others, but you just fucked that up! You fucked yourself!" she roared at me as I backed into the furthest wall of my cave, "To think your words were legit."

"No-no, no, no, no! Listen, please. Please, hear me out!" I exceedingly pleaded, unable to control my trembling as I lowered to a laying position in front of her for a bow, "Tenerife, I didn't mean to show myself like that! I couldn't control it, it's my damn fault, I know! Please, it's not supposed to mean anything, I swear. I know you're thinking otherwise, but…" Shit, there's no way in the deepest depths of hell I can un-fuck myself!

"You're so horny, eh, piece of shit," she growled as she paced around in front of me lowly, "Haven't had a fuck in such a damn long time, so you expected to use me!"

The tip of her tail grinded against the ground, jaggedly scratching across stone, the shears echoing along the depths of my home, but I must try and ignore her menacing threat or else be killed without a plea of defense. "I swear," I implored as I quickly calmed myself to sound as honest as my tone would allow, "I swear on my father's altered soul that I'm not like the others," I tried explaining, but fear became my constraint as I stepped out of the back of the cave. Her demeanor lowered enough to where she wasn't going to lash out, so I had another chance, "I know you can't understand…hell, you're probably not going to forgive me for this since I'm a damn luxray. I'm so fucking stupid; I don't know- I couldn't control my own body when you were down there, I'm sorry! I don't use others like you think I do, Tenerife, I was done with that game long ago when I decided to abandon my combatant posts. You just have to believe that I'm telling nothing but the truth," I concluded, actually walking up tear stricken to her, half expecting a swipe from one of her weapons.

I saw her glistening ivories slowly disappear behind her lips, her hackles retract, and her breaths relax again. "Should I be flattered, or on guard?"

I only stared at her as she continued pacing, my view finally falling to the ground expecting the worst. "I really don't know how to answer that question."

I saw her slow her movements for a pause. "You…you are different," she spoke, sounding a little taken aback, "Maybe my intuition was right after all. I see in your eyes that you don't have that lust I saw in your former pack mates. For days, I would see different luxio and luxray approach me, all with that disgusting talk of theirs, depraved bastards. Sept had that look before he pounced me in the clearing. You haven't had it; either you're very good at deception, or I'm right about believing you." I only nodded at what she was saying, but truly I wanted to embrace her for forgiving me, embrace the being who decided to allow her to let me walk my grounds, "I don't know what your history is like to make you so different," she sighed, "But you're damn better than the other luxray around, so good job."

"Heh, you don't want to know my history, honestly," I replied as I took a seat knowing we were both at a calm level, "Sorry, about all the bad first impressions all those past few times."

"You never did anything wrong. Honestly, I'm being a little judgmental for my own safety, and I nearly attacked you for getting a little aroused when I know how even the most timid males are… very sensitive down there, so I actually understand. But, at least I finally admit it."

"Yeah, that's a start, right," I chuckled, trying to break the ice, but still a little shaken up from her outburst where my jugular would've probably been sliced if it wasn't for my submission.

"Hey whatever, I have my reasons for being a little prejudice," she… actually smiled.

I looked at her muzzle, seeing the authentic curve of her expression, and even chuckling a little from the small progress I had just made, which to me felt like a huge achievement, "I should probably get us some breakfast-"

"No, listen, I'll go because you kept offering me to stay in your home, so I did, and now I need to return the favor by paying what's due here. Just let me go with the burden of hunting."

I almost ignored her, walking towards the entrance of my den looking towards the dark, foreboding atmosphere. "I don't like getting favors done for me-"

"Neither do I."

"You did me the favor of saving my life," I smirked with some newfound sarcasm in me only Starly has seen, I was shocked to say the least. "So let me make things even by doing you a favor by retrieving some food. I need to loosen my joints up and get a drink anyways. Plus, I do this every day, so I know where the best prey's located."

I stepped forward, but a white foreleg blocked me. "Fine, I'll let you hunt, but I'm going too." I grew appalled from her suggestion. Back in my pack, if a female were to offer to go hunt with a male that was seen more as a fun beneficial leisure that had quick built romance to set up later affairs. "We'll split up and catch as much prey as we can before the rain starts." Damn, she didn't have the same idea, and she still wanted to burden herself! Was so close to going on a happy stroll with her! But, before I could voice my opinion she continued, "It's like a little fun competition, so it'll take the load off of us." She quickly nudged me back freely with the forearm she had just blocked with, and she did it out of play? Did she really just let herself go and showed me her fun side for the first time?

Tenerife dashed down the sloped trail and stopped at the borderline before turning around with her eyes fluttering, smiling as if she was trying to appear innocent. I just stood there for another few seconds before slowly trotting down the trail, still confused about her true intents. That's when she bounded through the vegetation, causing my mandibles to gape further in astonishment.

A brisk wall of relief washed over my cracked throat, parched appendage lapping from the river to finalize my rejuvenating therapy. Lack of air had me face up after drinking for some time. Though menacing appearing, I didn't mind the dark grey masses consuming the sky at all. Overcast was never a dark theme to me; it's more of a life donor, bestowing down plentiful water to the plants, grass pokémon, and arid landscapes as we are all under the forces of nature. Looking up, sometimes I feel that glimmer of hope emerge given by the rain, but then I usually take it for granted. However, maybe hope is finally paying off.

Finally feeling fully refreshed, I trotted back into the forest in search for food, and thanks to the incoming storm, many land pokémon would be scurrying to shelters not underground and away from trees. I better hurry up and meet Tenerife back at the den before rainfall begins.

I found I had more luck hunting this time than usual. I carried two downed bidoof within my maw and dragged a fully intact staravia nest full of eggs with my tail. This should be more than enough to share with Tenerife in the case that she failed to catch any prey, but I highly doubt that. A single drop of purified water had dampened my mane as I trotted up the slope to my den, the darkening plume above not able to carry on the weight of heavy precipitation any longer. As I predicted, several streams of rainfall pelted my fur in rapid succession followed by the downpour of beads. Entering my den, I threw the food to the side to rapidly rattle my whole body free of water, completely abandoning any will of proper mannerisms. Picking the food back up though, I immediately found Tenerife sitting near the back rock wall. Seeing her staring my way had only served to radiate my face in fluster from that embarrassing display I just made.

"Heh, showoff," she merely spoke. It was difficult to see if she meant that as a sarcastic joke or not though.

"Sorry if I couldn't ignore my guest…it's enough for the both of us. I hope you don't mind splitting it this time," I implied.

"Ha, don't mind if I do, since what you caught's way better than what I found!" Laced with sarcasm, the smile across her facade showed she was in a lighter mood at the moment, so I grinned along with the joke, tossing the food towards her in the same come-back manner she had spoken at me. She pointed to the two large berries near the entrance of the cave as she shook her head with a giggle. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the cute display. "Oh, shut up would you!"

"Still getting used to the wild, huh. Well that's why I caught enough food, so long as you don't cut my leg again," I smiled, trying to lighten her mood.

"Yeah…" My attempted comment may have back fired. Her head tilted low in shame to where she gazed towards my paws. "I didn't mean to have that happen to you," she apologized, actually sounding sincere, and even hurt, but that was until, "I hope I didn't traumatize you too bad," she laughed as she pulled a bidoof from the pile I made, sniffing the carcass before taking the first taste.

"Traumatize me," I repeated before jokingly sounding off, "Riiiiiight." Wow…such a long time since I felt the desire to act this silly with anyone, Starly being the exception since I trust him.

We continued to dine on our prey within the vicinity of each other near the entrance. Rain battered the dirt before us, but with her seeming to not mind the noise I only felt more comfortable around her company. I focused on keeping my glances towards her to a minimum, successfully keeping my eyes ahead and at my meal. Though odd appearing, I haven't had this much socialization with anyone else before in so, so long, let alone with a female.

What to talk about, when to talk, how, and what to ask without sounding boring or repetitive? This moment with me near her felt so…new. It wasn't like the fantasies I'm so used to having where things are easy. It's easy for the typical luxray male of my pack to accomplish these and at the same time earn the friendship, with benefits I should add, all after a few dozen phrases. I didn't want to give her too much attention, and I didn't want to say the wrong things to see her become irritated with nothing interesting to talk about. My eyes rolled to see her white form lying on the ground, berry in front of her maw as she bit down on nature's sweet. What should I ask without sounding dull?

"You haven't said a word. Don't want to keep your guest bored do you?" Arceus damn it, why didn't I- of course not saying anything will bore her too! "So, what made you separate yourself from the other packs? I know you mentioned that I don't want to hear about your history, but as a 'noobie' to the wild, I'm curious. From the rumors I've heard within the cities, the alphas are getting power hungry and organized politics are on the rise within the wild due to land shortages, so it's hard to find a lone luxray."

"It's…" What to say? Oh, fuck it, "Actually hard to find a lone anything now if the species is known as a social genus. Politics is on the rise and has been since the generation before me, which I will probably never understand why. With politics comes bigger packs, which become tribes and clans, and with rivaling clans comes more unnecessary bloodshed. That's why I chose to live alone," I sighed, "I ran from my former pack because I just couldn't take the wars anymore, which is why I'm usually in hiding way out here." Damn it, as Starly once told me, don't talk too much about myself…

"Hm," she nodded, "That sounds reasonable. I ran away from my trainer because of his abusing, but you already know that. I may not ever find a pack because you don't usually find my kind in Sinnoh, unless if a tribe welcomed me. Either way, all I'm good at is survival."

"Survival, eh. Well from what I've seen, I think you'll do exceptionally well adapting out here, just as long as you know how the prey works around here if you're going to live like me. Can't live on berries each day, not unless you want to thin out to the bone," I smirked.

"Hey, I may have gotten help from Sept and you, but put me alone then I'll manage. I just can't keep having these hostilities," she added, "I swear, from the other luxio and luxray I've passed by recently…all they care about is glory, catching the most kills, and winning and impressing the most bitches so they can fuck to keep the population unified." I kind of cringed from her views, finding that everything she mentioned was basically true about the typical luxray pack. I mean, I basically caught three kills just to show her how worthy I was. "At least if you want to impress a female then don't be a douche bag," she sighed.

"'We kill, we multiply, till our rivers dry' was my former pack's motto," I sighed further, feeling more ashamed with each passing second about my own kind as well as being an outcast from them, "I'm just not like my brothers at all."

"Good, that's actually a very good thing for a normal pokémon. I think a lot of these packs out here need to get their heads checked because power and females isn't everything."

The more she keeps talking about this, the more it chips away at my hope of even thinking about her as my future mate by some miracle. "You're right, but still for me deep down, it's hard to accept that as normal. When you're raised in a pack that thinks only about those things with several siblings who support that and put you down if you don't follow…it's sure pretty damn hard to get your head away from feeling ashamed over something…stupid. I felt like an outcast all my life, so I finally casted myself away for good."

"You feel really down because you're not like your kind?" she questioned.

"No, no…I've gotten over that," I lied not trying to show my lower side in front of her, already did enough of that, "It's just I'm different so I have to live in a harsh state…possibly for the rest of my life." How many more white lies would I have to say? The conversation between though good, it created a head ache for me. I don't want to get reminded of how insignificant I was socially around my pack.

"Mm," she nodded, "Well, you still got Starly. It's actually pretty funny that a predator made friends with prey," she laughed.

"Hey, when you're a social species who lives alone, things tend to get pretty damn quiet!" I told. It wasn't until I relaxed that I saw her eyes part at my outburst, my chest returning to its normal tempo, now realizing my tone had rose from getting frustrated at Tenerife's taunt.

"No, I never meant that as an insult. It's just that kind of relationship is…interesting in the wild to say the least." I actually perked my head up once she said that.

"I thought you were actually taunting me, sorry about that. I got ridiculed enough from my brothers before I came out here." Luxray… stop showing your insecurities in front of Tenerife!

"You're far different from your brothers, yes. That means, you're a normal thinking pokémon, and I know it may be hard for someone who grew up around douche bag pack mates to think this, but that's a good thing." What she said uplifted my smile a bit. Maybe Starly was right, there is a chance. I tried to find something good to say about her too since I wanted to switch the conversation and talk about her instead. After all, Starly has always preached asking females questions shows great interest and can form some chemistry if done naturally, but I just don't know what to ask. "The rain…"

"Judging from the horizon being covered completely and the colder wind patterns, it can last all day."

"Hmm, I see you're pretty educated on the weather. That's what I predict too," she smirked, but then she turned towards the back of the cave, "Well, is it okay if I stay another night then since I probably can't even search for shelter right now, not with everything pouring so hard at least."

"O-of course, you can stay as long as you want," I told her, my excitement become close to impossible to suppress as my tail swung in happiness. What a huge surprise! I'd actually thought she'd choose the storm rather than me. I followed her towards my cave, feeling the wind pushing into my entrance.

"Thank you, and I know only Arceus knows how lonely you must get out here, but I'm only doing this because I don't want to freeze out there or get electrocuted."

"Of course, don't worry, I am not the typical male. A little company is no big deal…as unbelievable as that sounds I mean," I tried speaking in a professional tone.

"So, that means you can stop wagging your tail then." The tone she used, so domineering it had me freeze all movement as I merely looked at her, trying to find any sign that she was only joking. "Yeah, just because it's dark in here doesn't mean I can't see you. Dark types have incredible eyes for the dark, and I can see you clear as daylight. Don't feel too special, I turned down all the other offers I got for shelter. I really appreciate all of this, but this is only temporary." Damn, she sounded like she was being dead serious about me remaining unhappy, or was it just me.

Either way, it's best to not get excited and just assume the worst. Grumbling to myself, the aching pain in my head and chest worsened. Not truly knowing what Tenerife thinks about me, whether pathetic or good natured, I only turned around, tail relaxed but dragging across rock as I walked towards the entrance of the den. Growing frustrated at myself for allowing my mind to wander back into confusion, I just stepped out of my den feeling the pellets of rain water shower my fur heavily, the wind storm only serving to blind my perception further.

"Wait, where are you heading?" I heard her ask, also hearing her trotting rapidly, probably stopping behind me, but it couldn't be in worry.

"I'm…I'm going to go search for shelter for you. There could be a few places abandoned out here… if I remember correctly," I replied, not knowing I was letting my present emotion control the quaking tone in my voice.

"What, you can't be serious-"

"Don't worry about it!" I nearly told. Noticing my rising tone, my headache nearly turned into a pounding migraine. Why can't I just keep my pains to myself? Why must I get frustrated at the one pokémon I'm trying to befriend? I clearly need more time for myself, just to rethink what's going on right now. Taking a deep breath I continued, "I'll be back, soon don't worry."

"I…I didn't mean it when I-"

I didn't let her finish as I quickly paced down the sludgy slope and into the forest, already getting completely drenched. None of the environment was exactly helping out my mood, but hopefully the noise would drown out the negativity screaming in my head.

AN: There's no word in the English language that can briefly sum up how sorry I am for making all you loyal readers wait. There's probably quite a few who stepped off the boat from the delay, but that's their loss. The reason for my hiatus is because for a long moment I just suddenly lost direction with this story. I was just thinking like this: "A romance story about a luxray overcoming his insecurity issues, so predictable, who seriously wants to read about that and see it all the way to the end?" Well, you all do, that's who! And I won't disappoint. I regained and refurnished my style to concentrate on this story again. No more will there be half year waits! I'm here to finish this story all the way to the end, no matter how long it takes me.

Real World (IRL) Event: Tenerife Airport Disaster - The deadliest aviation accident in history which occurred in 1977 when two fully loaded Boeing 747 jet aircrafts collided on the runway of Tenerife North Airport in the Canary Islands upon takeoff due to low visibility and pilot and ATC error. There were 583 fatalities and 61 survivors in the whole incident. - I have a passion for aviation, so that's where Tenerife's name comes from, that bastard trainer of hers.

Also, tribute to the band, Atreyu, for the lyrics that I drew inspiration from to form Luxray's former pack's motto. I really need to get more creative and for my own rhymes! I'm bad at all forms of poetry…


End file.
